Les chasseurs de Vampires
by NemyNet
Summary: Edward part rejoindre des amis avec sa femme, Alice et Jasper. Mais un chasseur veille, mais cela ne dérangera pas complétement nos protagonistes pour des moments très lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 Résumé**

===Pv d'Edward ===

Dix ans, déjà dix ans que j'avais rencontré Buffy et sa bande, Angel le vampire ténébreux, Stephan le vampire torturé et Damon l'oiseau noir. Ma vie avait été complètement chamboulée le jour où j'avais rencontré ma femme. Bella avait été mon kiss cool, elle avait eu un double effet sur moi. Une envie irrésistible de la tuer et de me nourrir de son sang, puis peu de temps après une envie de la protéger et la garder en vie. J'avais reçu le choc de ma vie quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'elle, elle, une humaine. Je l'avais protégé de James avec ma famille, j'avais même dû boire son sang pour retirer le venin que James lui avait administré avec une morsure. Puis je l'avais abandonné, ma plus grosse bêtise. À ce moment-là, je pensais que je le faisais pour la mettre en sécurité. Mais ce fut exactement le contraire, elle s'était rapprochée de Jacob Black, avait mis sa vie en danger de nombreuses fois. Elle m'avait avoué par la suite que dans ces moments, le souvenir qu'elle avait de moi était plus fort et plus puissant, comme si j'étais à côté d'elle. Puis arriva à mes oreilles la nouvelle de sa mort et j'ai désiré la mienne. Je me rappellerai toujours le jour où elle m'a sauvé la vie, c'était comme dans un rêve, elle avait émergé du soleil pour me pousser dans la pénombre. Après cela, elle avait obtenu le vote de ma famille pour avoir le droit de devenir une vampire, mais moi je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle perde son âme. Elle devait devenir ma femme et je suis arrivé à mettre cela comme condition avec le fait que nous ne ferions l'amour qu'après le mariage. Peu de temps après nous dûmes combattre Victoria et une bande de vampire nouveaux-nés et subir la première visite de Volturi. Après, est arrivé notre mariage qui fut troublé par Jacob Black, lui aussi était amoureux de ma belle, mais nous sommes vite parties en lune de miel. La première nuit quand j'y repense me donne encore des frisons, ma femme c'est réveillé épanouie et moi je l'ai regardé avec un sentiment de colère, de honte et de reproche en son encontre. Elle ne m'avait rien dit et elle était devant moi pleine d'hématomes, encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas comment j'étais arrivé à mordre dans le cousin au lieu de son cou. J'avais décidé de ne plus la touché jusqu'à sa transformation, mais elle m'avait eu et même si je m'étais plus maîtrisé, les dégâts ne me plaisais pas. Mais ma femme était si malheureuse que je ne touche plus. Elle tomba ensuite enceinte, avec Carlisle on désirait mettre fin à cette grossesse, mais Bella se réfugia dans les bras de Rose. J'ai alors dû regarder ma femme dépérir, tué par le fœtus, c'était plus que de la tristesse, de la peine de la douleur j'étais comme mort. Jacob Black fit alors son come-back, pour nous prévenir que la vie de ma femme était en plus menacée par sa bande de loup. Mais ce fut Jacob qui trouva la solution pour sauver Bella en la nourrissant de sang humain, heureusement que sa grossesse évoluai beaucoup plus vite que la normale. L'accouchement, non le carnage, j'avais dû entailler le ventre de ma femme avec mes propre dent pour sortir l'enfant. J'ai dû alors me battre pour la sauver, je lui avais injecté mon venin directement dans le cœur avec une seringue. J'avais tout fait pour que son cœur rebatte, minutes après minute, même mon père m'avoua plus tard qu'il n'aurait pas continué autant que moi. Pour une fois, mes deux cycles de médecine m'avait été utiles. Ma femme en nouveau-né, fut une surprise, car elle se contrôla rapidement et nous pûmes vivre une vie de famille normale rapidement. Nessie, le diminutif de Renéesmé, grandissait rapidement et avait le pouvoir inverse du mien. Jacob Black, encore lui s'était entiché de ma fille, il avait subi le phénomène d'imprégnation et ils seraient liés pour la vie. Cela ne plus guère et encore moins à Bella, mais rapidement on réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien de malsain et qu'il l'a protégerait au péril de sa vie. Chose non négligeable son amour pour Bella était fini, il n'était plus mon rival, mais mon allié, mon ami, mon frère, mon fils. Ensuite nous dûmes affronter les Volturi, ils étaient venus suite à dénonciation, pensant que nous avions vampirisé un enfant. Malgré nos preuves et les témoignages de nombreux vampires, ils désiraient nous tuer tous. Bella avait réussi à nous protéger avec son bouclier et Alice avait trouvé des êtres comme Nessie et les Volturi durent partir. Ma femme maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son don et arrivais à l'écarter afin que je puisse lire dans ses pensées. La première fois fut si merveilleux, beau que j'en aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Elle m'avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux à part Nessie bien sûr. —Edward ? Tu est encore dans tes pensées ?

—Excuse-moi ma douce, je repensais à ma vie depuis le jour où j'ai senti la première fois ton odeur.

—Edward, dit-moi pourquoi on est dans cet avion, dit-moi pourquoi on va au sud en plein été, pourquoi tu m'a jamais dit que tu avais un rendez-vous, dit-moi pourquoi Alice semble au courant et qu'elle ne veuille rien me dire, dit-moi pourquoi ...

—Houla que de questions. J'ai qu'une seule réponse à te donner, je vais aller voir des amis et j'ai voulu que tu viennes avec moi. Alice de son côté a désiré que Jasper l'accompagne pour les mêmes raison. Pour le soleil tu comprendras rapidement par toi-même.

J'avais eu des nouvelles de mes amis il y a peu de temps et on avait organisé notre rencontre, mais aucun de nous n'avait parlé de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant dix ans.

—Edward ...

—Non Bella tu n'en seras pas plus.

—Non je veux te parler d'autre chose.

—Je t'en prie, je t'écoute.

—Tu as vu ces deux filles ? Elles sont passées plusieurs vers nous et te regarde avec insistance en souriant, tu les connais ?

—Ma douce serait jalouse ? Tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi et que la seule humaine qui m'est fait rêver est à côté de moi.

—Elle repasse, tu devrais lire dans leurs pensées.

C'est lui j'en suis sûr, oui cela ne peut être que lui.

Les jeunes filles sont retournées à leur place, je me lève pour les rejoindre.

—Edward? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

—Je vais les voir, je reviens, reste ici.

—Alice ? demande Bella à Alice.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, je vois Edward en train de rire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Les passagères indiscrètes

Je suis de retour à ma place et j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

—Alors? me demande Bella.

—Rien de grave, dis-je.

—Nous aussi on veut rire, dit Alice.

—Très bien. Elles m'ont pris pour un acteur.

—Laisse-moi deviner, me dit ma sœur. Robert Pattinson ?

—Comment t'a deviné ? Tu le connais aussi? dis-je étonné.

—Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais aller plus souvent au cinéma. Il a joué récemment dans Little Ashes.

—Je ne connais pas, lui dis-je.

—Harry Potter et la coupe de feux ? Il jouait le rôle de Cédric Diggory. Je t'avais dit le jour de la sortie qu'il te ressemblait.

—Harry le petit sorcier aux lunettes rondes, bien sûr que je connais, Cédric Diggory aussi. Sache que j'ai lu les livres, petite sœur.

—Mais tu n'as jamais vu les films ? demande Bella.

—Non et toi ?

—Bien sûr. Et qu'as-tu fais à ces filles? me dit Bella.

—Je leur ai signé des autographes.

—Ce n'est pas vrai ? demande Alice.

—Je n'ai rien fait de mal et elles étaient si contentes, en plus elles sont très gentilles.

—Et on peu connaitre leurs prénoms ?

—Je n'ai que leur surnom : Btvs89 et Sevemanchester.

—Au fait Edward, me dit Alice, tu es sûr que Damon sera là ?

—J'en ai eu la confirmation, il va essayer de ne pas se disputer avec son frère.

—Il méritera une médaille s'il réussit, dit Alice.

—Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? me demande ma douce.

—Bientôt, ma belle, tiens et si tu lisais ce magazine au lieu de nous poser toutes ces questions.

Dix minutes lui suffisent à lire ce magazine d'un bout à l'autre. Quand elle reprit la parole.

—Mais depuis combien de temps, je n'ai pas vraiment regardé la télé et aller au cinéma ?

—Comment penser à regarder la télé quand on est ensemble? lui dis-je. Explique-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

—La mode est aux vampires et aux loups-garous.

—Plait-il ?

—Regarde le nombre de films à ce sujet et les séries ! True blood qui parle de vampires qui se révèlent aux humains. Un des vampires, Bill, tombe amoureuse d'une serveuse humaine. Et cette autre série Being Human qui parle de trois colocataires, un vampire, un loup-garou et un fantôme.

—Des films sur les vampires il y en a toujours eu et les modes tournent.

—Vous aussi, vous aimez les films sur les vampires, nous demande une des deux filles qui s'étaient retournées pour nous parler.

—Excusez-moi ? leur dis-je.

—On a entendu que vous parliez de vampires, moi je suis fan des films, séries ou livres de vampires. Tu te rappelles Christine ?

—Vampire, vous avez dit vampire ?, répond Christine. Et le beau Chris Sarandon, tu te rappelles Karine ?

—Ah oui, Jerry Dandrige avait la classe dans ce film, ces vêtements et la musique ouaaaaaa.

—Il faudrait qu'on ce le regarde une autre fois, dit Christine.

—Je l'ai vu il y a peu de temps, le film a pris un coup de vieux. Vous l'avez vu, vous ?

—Mesdemoiselles, leur dis-je, vous vous rappelez-vous de la morale de ce film ?

—Bien sûr, dis Christine. Il ne faut pas espionner ces voisins ...

-... car on ne sait pas qui ils sont et on peut s'attirer des problèmes, comme Charley qui avait un vampire comme voisin.

—Bien, je vous conseille de vous retourner et de méditer là-dessus.

—Oups, disent-elles en cœur.

—Un conseil, mettez le casque et regarder le film.

—Désolée, dit Karine.

Elles se retournent enfin, s'enfonçant dans leur fauteuil et mettant leur casque sur la tête.

—Alors, comme ça tu as vu ce film ? demande Alice

—Oui il n'existe pas de livre. Bon on va bientôt arriver. Bella, Jasper, une fois là-bas il va falloir nous faire confiance. Certaines choses risque de vous surprendre voir vous choquer, mais on vous expliquera en temps et en heure.

En bas on voit Los Angeles, il fait nuit et la ville brille de mille feux, Bella semble émerveillée par toute cette féérie. L'avion amorce sa descente, je sens un poids dans mon ventre, la joie de les revoir mêler à de l'angoisse. Damon était revenu dans la vie de son frère, mais pour combien de temps ? Avaient-ils enterré la hache de guerre ? Et Angel filait-il le grand amour avec Buffy ? Je m'étais souvent posé toutes ces questions et j'allai avoir les réponses.

—Monsieur? me demande une jeune fille.

—Oui, jeune fille ?

—On m'a dit que vous acceptez de signer des autographes ?

—On t'a jamais dit que « on » est un con ?

—Ah ! Donc ce n'est pas vrai, c'est mes deux copines qui sont là-bas qui me l'on dit.

—Tes copines ont raison, va, donne-moi la photo et ton feutre. Je le mets à quel nom ?

—Lollipop.

—Et voilà jeune fille, tu devrais aller t'asseoir on va atterrir.

—Merci, Robert, mes copines vont être vertes de rage. Au fait.

—Oui ?

—C'est bête que vous soyez mort si vite.

—C'était mieux pour l'histoire et faut respecter les livres, va rejoindre tes copines.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 les retrouvailles

L'aéroport de Los Angeles est aussi appelé LAX, il est situé à 24 km au sud ouest de Los Angeles. A cette heure-ci le Hall de l'aéroport n'est fréquenté que par les passagers qui se pressent pour rentrer chez eux ou à leur hôtel. Les magasins sont tous fermés ce qui fit afficher une petit moue boudeuse sur le visage de ma sœur, Bella en gentille belle-sœur compatie avec elle. Après avoir traversé le hall de part en part, nous avons tourné à gauche pour atteindre l'entrée Nord ou nous attendent Stephan et Damon.

Alice ce précipita dans les bras de Stephan, sous le regard surpris de Jasper. Elle n'adressa qu'un simple regard à Damon. Alice n'avait pas apprécié ce que Damon avait fait subir à son frère pour corrompre ses souvenirs. Je pense qu'elle m'en avait aussi tenu rigueur de ne pas l'avoir empêché.

—Stephan, qu'elle plaisir de te voir, tu as bonne mine.

Stephan rend l'étreinte à Alice puis la prend par la main en la faisant tourné sur elle-même.

—Mon adorable danseuse, dire que ça fait déjà dix ans …

—Je te présente mon mari, Jasper.

—Enchanté, dit mon frère, en inclinant légèrement la tête.

—Enchanté, lui répond Stephan.

—Et si on rejoignait l'hôtel pour faire les présentations.

Les frères Salvatore avaient loué une grande suite qui était équipé d'un grand salon avec de vastes canapés. Assis sur l'un d'eux une jeune femme aux cheveux blond nous attend, il se dégage d'elle comme un rayonnement doux et apaisant.

—Je commence les présentations, dit Stephan. Je vous présente Elena la femme qui m'a fait redécouvrir l'amour.

Elena, se lève et vient se blottir dans les bras de son tendre amour, tout en adressant un sourire à Damon.

—Et je vous présente Damon, mon frère aîné.

—On le connaît, lui dis-je.

—Comment cela est possible ?

—Nous avons fait sa rencontre à Florence peu de temps après t'avoir quitté.

—Mais je pensais que vous étiez rentré chez vous immédiatement.

—On à repoussé notre départ de un jour pour quelques achats supplémentaire. Alice voulait absolument acheter une paire de bottes bien précise.

—Je vois, dit un Stephan boudeur.

—Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, Jasper est mon mari, nous voyageons ensemble dans la vie depuis plus de 60 ans. Et j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la nouvelle belle-sœur Bella.

—Belle-sœur ? demande Stephan.

—Et oui Stephan, dit-je, je suis marié et père de famille.

—Oh je suis curieux de tout savoir, avoue Stephan.

-Attendons d'avoir rejoins Angel, nous devrons le retrouver en milieu d'après-midi.

La porte sonne.

—Service d'étage.

—Nous n'avons rien commandé, répond Stephan.

—Entrez, dit Damon en se levant pour accueillir le service d'étage. J'ai commandé pour Elena et moi–même.

Je sens Bella me regarder, mais je décide de l'ignorer. Damon demande à la jeune fille, qui pousse le chariot, d'attendre pour avoir son pourboire. Il avance le repas vers Elena qui semble apprécier cette attention et il retourne vers la porte. Il chuchote à l'oreille de la jeune fille et l'invite à l'accompagner dans la chambre. Bella se lève brusquement et je suis obliger de l'imité pour la retenir.

—Lâches-moi, que va-t-il lui faire ? demande Bella.

—Il l'à clairement dit et nous n'avons aucun droit de lui dire ce qu'il doit faire ou pas.

—Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça Edward, pas dans la chambre juste à côté de nous.

—Et pourtant c'est ce qu'on va faire, lui dis-je. Non Jasper, ne crains rien il ne va pas la tuer, ils n'ont pas de venin. La fille ne craint rien, un petit dodo et elle repartira avec pleins de bons souvenirs que Damon lui mettra dans la tête.

—Mais, Edward … Tu cautionnes cela ?

—Bella, je sais, mais il faut respecter le régime des autres comme eux respectent le nôtre.

—Tu me lâches, maintenant ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

—Cela fait du bien d'être à nouveau plus fort que toi ma belle colombe. Je t'avais demandé de me faire confiance.

—On aurait peut-être du les prévenir, dit Alice.

—Alice à quoi t'attends-tu de la part de vampire, il faut être réaliste et arrêter de croire qu'on est un exemple. Nous faisons partie d'une exception et l'on ne doit jamais l'oublier.

—Il est vrai que nous vivons dans un cocon, ajoute Jasper qui se chargea de calmer les esprits.

La crise était passée, je me retourne vers Elena qui semble un peu interloqué et lui dit.

—Tout va bien, vous devriez manger avant que votre repas soit froid.

—Il a raison, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir penser moi-même à te commander un repas.

—En plus c'est délicieux, Damon à vraiment un goût sûr pour les bonnes choses.

—C'est une histoire d'éducation et d'expérience de vie, ma chère, dit Damon en revenant vers nous et attrapant le combiné du téléphone.

—La réception ? … Ici le Docteur Salvator, je voulais vous prévenir que votre employé Lynda est dans ma suite… Elle a eu un malaise … Non ce n'est pas grave, mais j'ai préféré l'alité un peu … ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occupe de la raccompagner.

—Une heure du matin, m'exclamais-je, je crois qu'on va aller faire un tour en ville laissant nos hôtes se reposer.

—Ils dorment? demande Bella. Que de temps perdus.

—Mais nous avons encore le plaisir de rêver, dit Damion en retour.

—Et de cauchemarder, complète son frère.

Nous avançons dans les rues de la cité des anges, je tenais Bella dans mes bras, Alice et Jasper ce tenant par la main.

—Y a-t-il d'autres informations que vous pensiez inutile de nous dire ? demande Bella.

—Damon est un vampire très puissant, bien plus que nous. Il parait très sombre et fait tout pour cela, mais moi j'ai pu voir le vrai Damon et je lui fais confiance.

—N'oublions pas non plus que les deux frères peuvent lire dans les pensées, ajoute Alice. Stephan pourrait être aussi puissant que son frère s'il se nourrissait de sang humain. Et si on allait faire semblant de boire une bière au pub ? En montrant la devanture du pub qui était devant nous.

—Bonne idée Alice, répond Jasper.

La salle est dans la pénombre, quelques tables se trouvent dans le centre de la pièce, dans la partie la plus éclairée. Sur les côtés des tables plus basses entourées de canapés et de fauteuils en cuir. Sur la gauche se trouve le bar des plus authentiques recouverts de zinc. Il restait peu de monde dans le pub, quelques solitaires assis au bar et une dizaine de personnes perdu dans la pénombre des canapés en cuirs. Notre choix se porta aussi sur ces confortables canapés, la table la plus loin des autres clients. Pendant notre installation Jasper s'avance au bar pour commander nos bières.

—Alice tu connais tout ce qu'il faut savoir d'Angel, tu devrais leur raconter.

—Pourquoi mon Edward ?

—Car j'ai eu une subite envie que je compte bien l'assouvir.

Trois regards mi-surpris mi-indignés me fixent alors que je me lève et traverse le pub. Arrivé à destination, je tire le banc et je m'assois confortablement, ferme les yeux et je mets mes mains en mouvements. Je commence par un échauffement avec la mélodie d'Esmée, le piano semble accordé de façon correct, même si je dois ruser pour cacher les quelques notes dissonantes. J'enchaîne sur la berceuse de Bella, je sens les regards sur moi et leur approbation. Une jeune femme s'avance alors vers le piano et me demande si je connais « clair de lune », je confirme avec un hochement de tête. Elle m'encourage alors avec un sourire et je commence mon morceau préféré. La jeune fille s'installe à côté de moi, je la regarde et me souris à nouveau, elle semble marquer les temps de sa tête. Au moment choisit par elle seule, elle pose ses mains sur les touches afin de jouer à quatre mains avec moi. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes en pleines improvisations tantôt elle me suit, tantôt c'est moi qui la suis. Chevaleresque je lui laisse le soin de conclure ce qu'elle fait en reprenant la balade de Bella avec une teinte très sensible, très féminine.

—Vous aimez profondément la femme pour laquelle vous avez écrit ce morceau.

—Comment le savez-vous ?

—Comment cela pourrait être différent ? On dirait qu'elle décrit l'amour porté à une femme. Quant à la première elle raconte aussi une histoire d'amour mais l'auteur semble être un spectateur.

—Ouaa la mélodie est pour ma mère, pour le couple que forment mes parents et l'amour qui se donnent. Qui êtes-vous ?

—Seulement une amoureuse de la musique. Personne n'ose jouer ici, je suis heureuse d'avoir été ici ce soir, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

—Le plaisir était pour moi, bonne soirée à-vous aussi. Un peu de jazz avant de nous quitter ?

—D'accord, accroche-toi petit, car il va falloir me suivre.

—Edward on part, me dit Bella.

—Déjà ?

—Cela fait plus de deux heures que vous jouez tous les deux. Nous avons envie d'un bon hamburger bien saignant.

—Oh, bien sûr, laisse-moi conclure ce morceau.

—Votre femme est très belle, me dit la jeune femme, elle mérite la berceuse. Merci pour ce moment délicieux.

—Merci de ce moment inoubliable.

Nous sommes à nouveau dans la rue.

—C'était merveilleux Edward, mais qui était cette femme ?

—Je n'en sais rien Bella. Alors, comme cela on a les crocs ! On est allé chasser il y a moins d'une semaine.

—Le repas de Damon nous a, comme donné faim, on en a reparlé à nouveau au pub et cela nous a donné vraiment soif. Tu viens avec nous ?

—Raté une partie de chasse ? Moi ?

Partie censuré

On roule en direction de la forêt nationale Angeles, Jasper conduit, Alice à côté de lui, Bella et moi-même nous sommes à l'arrière. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou pendant que j'essaye de rester stoïque, exercice qui est naturel pour nous sauf dans ce cas-là. J'ai l'impression de bruler beaucoup d'énergie pour ne pas posséder ma femme ici et tout de suite.

—On arrive, dit Alice, alors que la voiture s'immobilise. Damon a été cool de nous prêter sa voiture, en tout cas c'est moi qui conduit au retour.

—On chasse ensemble, demande Jasper.

—Je crois qu'on va plutôt chasser par couple, lui dit Alice.

Je prends ma femme par la main et nous partons en courant loin d'eux, vers l'inconnue. Elle s'immobile et je m'arrête à sa hauteur. Immobile on se regarde l'un l'autre, je la regarde au fond des yeux, mais ses pupilles restent immobiles. Quant où à coup : _**fait moi l'amour**_.

Comment résister ? J'avais du mal à résister à Bella, mais quand j'entends ces pensées je suis transporté de bonheur. Je déchiquette ses vêtements avec mes dents laissant apparaitre son corps parfait, je l'attrape par la gorge et la colle contre la falaise, je sors la verge et la pénètre violemment. Notre coït est bref, mais intense, cela permet de faire tomber la pression.

—Et si tu te déshabillais comme moi.

Elle attrape mes vêtements et les déchire.

—Mais ...

—Edward as-tu vu dans quel état tu as mis les miens ? Va chasser pour moi.

J'acquisse d'un signe de tête et je me mets à courir. Je n'avais jamais couru nu, le vent chaud couvrant mon corps était si bon si doux. Je croise un loup solitaire, mais je sais que cela ne plairait pas à ma belle. Un ours serait bien, mais trop volumineux, j'attraperais donc un daim. C'est un herbivore, cela à moins de goût, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire.

—Ma belle, j'ai trouvé un joli daim, cela te plait-il ?

—Bien sûr, je ne suis pas certaine que cela suffisse, mais c'est un bon début.

—j'en ai attaché trois autres à l'arbre.

—Très bien alors approche-toi de moi, mets toi à genoux et assois-toi sur tes talons. Entaille sa carotide et commence à boire.

Je commence à boire l'animal assommé et je sens sa main sur ma verge montant et descendant doucement. Elle veut diriger et je ne l'empêcherais pas, je ferais tout ce qu'elle me demandera.

—Stop arrête de boire. Laisse couler du sang sur ton torse.

Le sang coule maintenant sur mon torse, entre mes seins sur mon ventre, sur ma verge et enfin dans la bouche de ma femme qui a pris en bouche mon sexe. De temps à autre elle la sort pour boire le sang qui s'écoule. Je reprends le cou de la bête dans ma bouche pour sucer sa force vital. Je sens la bête rendre son dernier souffle au même instant je jouis et éjecte mon sperme avec force dans la bouche de la femme que j'aime le plus. Cette jouissance me donne envie de crier, mais le son est étouffé par le daim. Bella s'arrête et viens m'embrasser goulument me faisant partager ma propre semence. J'aime ce goût, nos bouches sont soudées l'une contre l'autre, mais cela n'empêche pas de faire perler de nos lèvres une substance teintée de rouge.

Bella se laisse tomber sur le dos, je reste immobile attendant ces ordres. Ceux-ci arrivent rapidement, mais en silence. Elle plie les genoux, sépare ces deux pieds, écarte les genoux le plus possible. Ses mains descendent le long de son corps parfait, arrive vers son sexe, écarte ses lèvres et commence à se caresser. Je tente une approche, mais me dit non de la main, elle montre alors les crocs. Je vais chercher un des daims, l'assomme et le donne à ma femme. Elle commence à boire, tout en continuant à se caresser, je l'admire. Puis d'un geste de la main qui est dans son entrejambe elle m'invite à la remplacer. Je me positionne entre ses jambes et doucement je commence à lécher son clito, je sais qu'elle aime. J'écris avec ma langue une phrase « Je te veux à genoux ».

—Si tu le mérites, me dit-elle.

Il faut que je me surpasse, je lèche passionnément son clito. J'entre ma langue dans sa fente, mais je continue à caresser son bouton avec mes doigts. Je souffle dans son vagin, elle se cabre. Mais j'aimerais l'entendre gémir, j'aime ça, ça me motive encore plus. Je remonte vers son clito pour lui écrire « lâche-toi, oublies qui est dans la forêt » et j'enfonce deux doigts. Elle a compris mon message, je l'entends gémir, doucement au début, mais mes vas et vient l'incite à continuer. Je sens un liquide chaud tomber sur ma joue puis sur son sexe, c'est le sang du daim. Le mélange de ses sécrétions et du sang est sublime. Ma langue est toujours sur le clito, ma main droite à maintenant quatre doigts dans son intimité. Je rentre maintenant un doigt dans son autre orifice, elle arrête de gémir pour commencer à crier. Cela me motive pour en mettre deux, j'essaye de coordonner mes mains pour qu'elle la pénètre en même temps et de plus en plus vite. Ma bouche ne suce plus son clito, mais l'aspire et le mordille.

—Oui ... je viens ... je viens ... attend ... pas tout de suite ... attend ... attend ... oui ... oui ... maintenant ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

J'appuis fortement mon pouce sur son clito, je sens se contracter son vagin et son petit trou sur mes doigts. Elle commence à se calmer, j'enlève mes mains et je reviens vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

—As-tu soif, ma belle ?

—Oui.

Je prends les deux daims, je lui en donne un et j'en garde un pour moi. Nous sommes assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre. Une fois nos victimes vidé de leur sang, je m'allonge contre elle, son dos contre ma poitrine, ma bouche dans sur sa nuque.

—Alors, ma beauté suis-je méritant ?

—Comme toujours, mais il va falloir remettre cela pour plus tard.

—Pourquoi ?

—Car on a de la visite.

6h du matin, je suis repu allongé dans l'herbe le corps nu de ma femme contre le mien. Du sang séché macule nos deux corps.

—Vous voilà enfin ? S'exclame Alice.

Nous ne sommes pas pudiques entre nous, depuis le temps qu'on vit ensemble. Je cache tout de même le corps de ma femme avec le mien, car elle a encore une vue très humaine de son corps, d'anciens réflexes.

—Habillez-vous.

—Oups, lâche Bella.

—Oups ? Répète Alice. Heureusement que j'avais prévue des vêtements de rechange, tenez bande de sauvage.

Elle nous jette des vêtements

—Oh faite il y a une rivière en contre bas, passez-vous sous l'eau avant de mettre les vêtements propres.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Retour au calme

Deux heures plus tard, personne n'avait bougé.

—Il y a quelqu'un ? Où suis-je ?

Stephan se lève d'un bon, se dirige vers la jeune blonde et plonge son regard dans le sien.

—Tu vas rentrer à ton hôtel maintenant et tout oublier.

—Venise ?

—Oui tu as passé ta journée à Venise et tu viens juste de rentrer.

—Laisse-moi la raccompagner à son hôtel, pendant ce temps Alice te racontera notre histoire, lui dis-je.

—Avec plaisir.

—Comment te sens-tu ? En m'adressant à Stephan.

—Bien, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps.

—Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous ramène à l'hôtel.

Nous marchons dans les rues.

—Vous n'êtes pas américaine ?

—Non je suis française.

—Parlons français alors, j'adore cette langue. Avez-vous apprécié votre journée ?

—J'ai passé une journée de rêve à Venise sur une gondole, j'en rêvais depuis que je suis gamine. Il y avait avec moi ce mec, comme il était beau.

—Oh plus beau que moi ?

—Oui ... Non ... Enfin, il était différent. Il était brun ... ou blond, ce n'est qu'un détail avec de magnifique yeux noirs ... ou bleus. Bref il a été gentil avec moi toute la journée.

Elle trébuche et je la rattrape au vol.

—Vous devriez vous reposer.

—Je crois, en plus j'ai mal au cou, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

—Laissez-moi regarder, hummm on dirait deux piqûres de guêpe.

—Ah oui ça me revient, sur la gondole j'ai été sauvagement attaqué par des frelons. L'homme qui m'accompagnait a sucé le venin. Ce fut douleur au début, mais rapidement ce fut doux si bon ... Oula, j'ai les joues en feux, je dois être rouge pivoine.

—N'ayez pas honte il faut savoir savourer les bons moments. Je crois qu'on est arrivé à l'hôtel, prenez une bonne douche, manger un gros steak bien saignant et couchez-vous de bonheur. Demain vous serez en pleine forme.

—Pensez-vous que je reverrais-je le garçon de cet après-midi ?

—Non je ne pense pas et ça ne serait pas bien de toute façon. Garder secrètement en souvenir votre journée.

—Je m'en doutais un peu. Et vous ?

—Je ne pense pas.

—Bien, donc je vous laisse, je m'appelle Coralie. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

—De rien, bonne nuit Coralie.

Je m'adosse à un mur attendant qu'elle soit rentrée à son hôtel. Puis je tourne les talons et décide de marcher dans les rues, pour laisser le temps à Alice de raconter notre vie. Quand derrière moi :

—« N'ayez pas honte il faut savoir savourer les bons moments. » Mignon ! Tu t'assurais que je ne vienne pas me resservir au buffet ?

Damon marche derrière moi, je ne me retourne même pas.

—Damon. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

—Tu n'es pas rancunier Edward ?

—Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je n'aurai pas dû me mêler de tes affaires et encore moins t'empêcher de te nourrir.

—Non tenter de m'empêcher, nuance. Ma journée ? Elle fut, comment dire ? Instructive. Et toi ? Mon frère n'a pas trop pleuré sur son sort.

Je soulève les épaules, je ne compte pas m'attirer les foudres de Damon.

—Sage décision, Edward. Tu ne sembles pas vouloir rentrer tout de suite.

—C'est exact.

—Viens avec moi, je te conduis à mon observatoire.

Son observatoire est en haut d'un arbre immense. On était maintenant installé sur les branches.

—D'ici j'écoute le vent, les humains, je surveille tout restant libre.

—Pourquoi me faire partager ça ?

—Va savoir ? Ne me fais pas changer d'avis.

—Pourquoi cette haine entre vous deux ?

—C'est lui qui me déteste. Il m'en veut pour Katherine et en même temps il culpabilise pour ce qui est arrivé. De plus il n'apprécie pas mon régime alimentaire, alors que c'est lui qui est un vampire anormal pas moi.

—Je comprends facilement ton point de vue, c'est un choix conscient qu'il fait.

—Oui, mais il se laisse mourir de faim, la voir comme cela m'énerve à un point qu'il me fait sortir de mes gonds. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer.

—Comment cela ?

—Pour lui c'est la première fois que je reviens le voir, mais c'est faux. Je le surveille depuis le début, je suis revenue dans sa vie de nombreuses fois. Mais à chaque fois j'ai dû le quitter et effacer de sa mémoire nos moments passés ensemble. Que ce soit seul où avec moi il vit mal sa condition, il reste mon frère et je me dois de la protéger.

—C'est honorable de ta part. Pourquoi ce masque alors ?

—Je préfère, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout cela. Je te demanderais de garder tout ça pour toi.

—Pas de problème, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais je te fais confiance.

—Admirons un peu les étoiles avant de rentrer.

De retour à la villa, après quelques heures, la nuit était avancée.

—Edward ? La jeune fille est bien rentrée ?

—Oui Alice, j'ai rencontré Damon sur le chemin du retour. Stephan ma soeur ne t'a pas trop dérangé ?

—Edward ! dit Alice scandalisé.

—Non pas le moindre du monde et c'est une danseuse hors paire. Elle m'a raconté chaque histoire sur un pas de danse différent.

—J'ai eu un très bon cavalier, répond Alice.

—Je peux sortir mon violon, annonce Damon.

Téléphone, pour une fois ce n'est pas le mien, mais celui d'Alice.

—Jaz ? Comment vas-tu ? Attend je vais dans un endroit plus calme. Mais non, tout ce passe bien. Si tu savais ce que j'ai acheté avec ...

—Damon t'es de retour, demande Stephan.

—Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, en plus j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec mon petit frère.

—Tu es là chez toi.

—Au fait merci d'éviter d'étaler ma vie privée en public.

—Katherine ?

—Oui Katherine. Tu te prends pour qui, pour parler d'elle pendant que ton public brille au soleil comme des boules à facettes.

—Katherine était amoureux de moi en premier.

—Oui et elle a vite changé d'avis en me voyant, dire qu'elle voulait nous réconcilier.

—C'est le seul point où on est d'accord, déclare Stephan.

Le vent tourne à la tempête, les deux garçons se font face prêt à s'entretuer. Je n'ose même plus intervenir.

—Lalalalalal je ne vous ai pas manqué les garçons ? Oups je tombe mal.

Alice ce glisse entre les deux frères, courbettes, petit pas de chat, sourire. Elle prend la main de Damon, s'incline pour l'inviter, il s'incline à son tour et entraine Alice dans un pas de danse qui m'est complètement inconnu. J'entends Alice glisser à l'oreille « Carpe diem ». Cela semble faire mouche, car un léger rictus ce forme sur les lèvres de Damon. Il s'arrête de danser et propose à son frère :

—Et si on ne parlait plus de Katherine pendant mon séjour, petit frère ?

—Qu'il en soit ainsi. Asseyons-nous autour d'une table pour parler en personnes civilisées, dit Stephan en nous présentant la table de la salle à manger.

—Je finis mon pas de danse et on vous rejoint, tu as raison Stephan, elle danse à merveille.

Stephan et moi-même prime place l'un en face de l'autre.

—Alors ? la jeune fille, bien rentré ?

—Coralie ? Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est des fois pratique de ne pas avoir de venin.

—On est peut-être plus tenté. Ce nourrir et laisser nos victimes en vie, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose tout compte fait.

—Vue comme ça, je te donne raison.

Alice et Damon nous rejoignent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 Retour à la lumière

Nous sommes de retour à l'hôtel, les femmes semblent être déjà rentrées, je passe la porte et ma femme vient se réfugier dans mes bras.

—Que ce passe-t-il, Bella ?

—Edward, content de te voir, dit Alice. Je pensais que ta femme était plus stable sur ces pieds depuis sa transformation. Mais non, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber dans la fontaine la tête la première, heureusement on avait fini notre shopping.

—Et bien ma belle, que t'est-il arrivé ?

—J'étais assise sur le bord de la fontaine, je pensais à toi quand j'ai cru te voir dans l'eau et juste après, j'ai basculé.

—Que c'est mignon.

—Edward tu t'es vu ? Tu as des traces d'herbe de partout.

Elle se réfugie dans les bras de Jasper qu'elle quitte immédiatement.

—Vous allez me rendre chèvre ...

Mais Alice est interrompu pas Elena qui se met à crier.

—Stephan que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as du sang sur le visage.

—Ce n'est rien, on a juste fait quelques bastons, mais soit fier de moi j'ai battu Jasper.

—Tu as battu Jasper ? demande Alice. Bon allez tous les trois à la douche, je remarque que seul Damon est resté présentable.

—La classe, cela ne s'invente pas.

—Preums, dis-je en courant et en atteignant en premier la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps de glace j'aime cette sensation. Avant la transformation de Bella je ne prenais que des douches froides, je ne voyais aucun intérêt à l'eau chaude. Mais depuis que la chaleur avait quitté le corps de ma femme j'étais devenu un accroc des douches chaudes. J'aime ma femme de tout mon coeur, mais sa chaleur, ses battements de coeur, ses joues roses, sa maladresse et que sais-je d'autre, tout ceci me manque énormément. Une partie de ma femme était morte ce jour-là, ce jour juste après son accouchement. Autre chose était née, elle est une vampire hors du commun, une femme aimante, une mère formidable et une maitresse hors du commun. Mes sentiments sont ambigus, mais je sais que je ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, mais j'avais le ...

—Edward dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

Et avec une vitesse vampirique je finis de me laver, je me séche, me coiffe, m'habille et sort pour laisser la place à mon frère. Je vais me glisser dans les bras de ma femme, j'aurais peut-être dû enregistrer les battements de son coeur quand j'en avais eu l'occasion, c'est maintenant trop tard. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par les murmures de ma femme à mon oreille.

—Moi aussi.

—Plait-il ?

—Je sais que tu es frustré, sache que moi aussi je le suis.

Je ne lui réponds pas et l'encourage à continuer en haussant un de mes sourcils.

—Dès qu'on trouve un moment et un endroit ...

Je viens de comprendre et embrasse ma belle pour ne pas lui faire l'affront de lui laisser dire la phrase entière. Comme je peux être égoïste. J'ai une femme splendide et la plus extraordinaire enfant que cette terre n'ai portée. Ma femme caresse négligemment mon fessier, pendant que j'embrasse son cou, ce cou qui avait un jour abrité une carotide fragile et vivante.

—Edward, nous sommes tous prêts. Toi seul connais Angel, alors, à toi de prendre les commandes. Edward, veux-tu bien lâcher Bella un petit peu, car vue comment vous vous comportés ...

—C'est bon, c'est bon, dis-je, on est adultes et mariés, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un chaperon. On va y aller à pied. Damon ?

—Pas de problème, d'ici qu'on arrive en bas, plus aucun rayon de soleil frappera le sol.

Peu de temps après nous sommes devant une porte au dernier étage d'une tour qui en compte cent. Devant nous une porte agrémentée d'une plaque « Cabinet d'avocat Wolfram&Hart », je frappe et patiente. Une jeune femme blonde vient nous ouvrir.

—Le patron vous attend dans son bureau, veuillez me suivre.

Elle nous fait entrer dans un vaste bureau, plongé dans la pénombre. Une voix s'élève du coin gauche du bureau qui semble aménagé comme un salon.

—Merci Kiera, dites à Cornelia et à Wesley que nos invités sont arrivés. Merci de veiller à ce que personne ne nous dérange, même si on vous annonce encore la fin du monde.

—Bien monsieur, vous souhaitez que je vous apporte des rafraîchissements et quelques encas ?

—Non merci, je m'occupe de tout.

—Je vais chercher mademoiselle Chase et Monsieur Wyndam-Pryce.

La femme sort de la pièce à reculant et ferme la porte. Angel se lève enfin et s'avance vers moi et me donne une franche embrassade que je rends sans complexe et avec plaisir. J'avais oublié à quel point il était grand et baraqué.

—Heureux de te revoir fiston, me dit-il.

—Quel plaisir d'être à nouveau face à toi, lui dis-je, vieux frère.

Je sens Jasper tiquer, mais se reprendre rapidement.

—Prenez place, je suis content de voir autant de monde.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et un homme suivis d'une femme font leur entrée. La porte est ensuite doucement fermée et verrouillée. Ils se placent de part et d'autre d'Angel, on aurait cru des gardes du corps.

—C'est le moment ? demande Wesley.

—Pas tout de suite dit Angel, on va faire les présentations.

Angel s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

—Mes amis, permettez-moi de vous appeler ainsi, même si je ne vous connais pas. Mais les amis d'Edward ne peuvent être que mes amis. Je vous présente Cornelia. Edward, il ne me semble que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de la croiser à Sunnydalle.

—Seulement au détour d'un couloir.

—A l'époque j'étais la peste de service, l'anti-Buffy par définition.

—Mais tu t'es racheté, tu as mûris, tu les as aidés, tu m'as rejoint et je n'aurais jamais pu traverser toutes ces années sans ton aide, énumère Angel. Prend place. Je vous présente Wesley, il a été l'observateur de Buffy.

—Ce ne fut pas vraiment une réussite, dit Wesley.

—Comment pouvais-tu faire le poids face à Gilles ? Il avait déjà tellement de mal à canaliser Buffy alors qu'ils étaient très proches. Je n'ai jamais regretté le jour où tu nous as rejoint. Prend place, c'est le moment.

Je suis subitement attiré par la baie vitré, les stores qui conféraient la pénombre dans la pièce sont en train de s'ouvrir laissant pénétrer le soleil.

—Nonnnnnnnn.

Tout était allé très vite, je m'étais levé pour protéger Angel, mais lui m'avais fortement tenu près de lui quand le soleil le frappa de plein fouet.

—Surpris? me demande-t-il.

—Oui.

—Un cadeau que Buffy m'a fait il y a bien des années.

Il me montre une bague, elle est différente de celle des Salvatore, mais semble tout aussi efficace.

—C'est merveilleux, lui dis-je.

J'en perds mes mots, Angel était sorti de la nuit, il le méritait tant.

—La lumière, la chaleur du soleil, jamais je ne m'en lasserais. Continuons le tour de table, présente nous tes invités.

Je retourne auprès de ma famille et de mes amis en leur faisant signe de se lever.

—Je te présente ma sœur, Alice.

—Enchanté, tu es la sœur accroc de téléphone et de shopping. Tu portes toujours le pendentif, il te va à ravir.

Alice incline la tête, même si je sais que le sous-entendu d'Angel ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

—A côté d'elle son mari et mon frère, Jasper.

—Je suis honoré de faire ta connaissance, Jasper, dit Angel. Edward m'a parlé de ton passé et je suis désolé de ce que tu as vécu et admiratif pour ce que tu as fait en prenant ta destinée en mains.

Jasper incline la tête, peu de vampire en dehors de sa famille pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu.

—Je vous présente deux amis que nous avons rencontrés à Florence, les frères Salvatore, Stephan et Damon. Eux aussi on une bague qui semble avoir les mêmes propriétés que la tienne. Au bras de Stephan se trouve Elena la douce femme qui partage la vie de Stephan.

—Soyez les bienvenus. Edward m'a parlé de vous, mais je n'ai pas d'information sur les dix dernières années.

—J'ai gardé la plus belle pour la fin. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, ma femme et la mère biologique de Renesmée Carlie Cullen notre fille.

—Je suis curieux, je veux tout savoir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Confidences entre filles

===PV de Bella===

Le bowling avait été un moment de bonheur. Au début j'avais été frustré de jouer contre mon mari, mais rapidement j'avais vu les points positifs. J'arrivais à le déconcentrer si facilement qu'il ratait tous ces coups. Le plus marrant c'est qu'Elena avait fait pareil. Nous avions gagné, nous les filles, bien aidé par Damon c'est vrai.

Le billard ce n'est pas pour moi, je suis seulement capable d'abimer la table, heureusement Elena s'est joint à moi. Edward, aidé d'Alice ont commencé à faire le récit de notre vie.

—Tu as une photo ? demande Elena.

—Pardon ?

—De ta fille.

—Oh, bien sûr j'en ai plein. Elle grandit si vite qu'on a dû faire des photos régulièrement. Mais sa croissance a diminuée, elle à maintenant l'apparence d'une ado. Tiens, regarde toi-même.

—Elle est magnifique, ce loup à côté d'elle est impressionnant, tu n'as aucune crainte pour ta fille ?

—Aucune, il donnerait sa vie pour elle. C'est un modificateur, un homme qui se transforme en animal. Sa tribu est liée au loup, donc ils se transforment en loup. Tiens le voilà dans sa forme d'homme, il s'appelle Jacob.

—Baraqué ce jeune garçon, il semble très lié à ta fille.

—Ils sont imprégnés, elle est tout pour lui, il l'aime comme sa propre fille. Plus tard, quand le moment sera venu, il l'aimera comme sa femme. J'espère que cela ne te choque pas.

—Cela fait longtemps que tout ceci ne me choque plus, j'ai appris à accepter les choses et d'en tirer les points positifs. Tu sais dans ma courte vie j'ai été humaine, vampire, esprit, ange et à nouveau. Un de mes ennemis est aussi un modificateur, mais lui il se transforme en gros renard.

—Impressionnant. Tu as l'air très lié aux deux frères.

—Ils sont aussi semblables que différents. Mon amour va à Stephan sans aucun doute, mais j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour Damon.

—Il est noir, il a l'air très égoïste sauf pour toi.

—Non il est très gentil sauf qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le sache. Il aime profondément son frère, mais Stephan n'a pas confiance en lui et passe son temps à le rejeter. De plus Damon adore se disputer avec lui, donc cela n'arrange pas les choses.

—Et tu te retrouves au milieu.

—Exactement.

—Je peux te poser des questions plus ... enfin plus personnel ?

—Bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir ?

—C'est au sujet du ...

—Sexe ? Je suis encore vierge. Nous avons d'autres pratiques.

—Vous partager votre sang.

—Oui c'est cela, il boit d'abord le mien, puis s'entaille le cou pour que je puisse boire le sien. Il y a une communion parfaite entre nous, on partage plus que du sang, mais aussi nos pensées et nos sentiments. Je ne pourrais pas te d'écrire cette sensation.

—Pensez-vous au mariage aux enfants ?

—Je suis officiellement morte dans un accident de voiture et je ne pense pas être capable d'avoir et d'élever des enfants. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse lui offrir une vie correcte, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité dans ce monde. Je refuse de voir encore mourir les êtres que j'aime, la mort de mes parents me fait encore beaucoup trop souffrir. De plus, depuis ma mort je dois rester loin de ma tante et de ma petite soeur. Ma vie n'a été que mort et combat, heureusement il y a Stephan, Damon et mes trois amis d'enfances, que j'ai failli perdre aussi.

Je l'enlace délicatement, car elle pleure et cet état est de ma faute. Mon contact froid la fit tressaillir au début, mais rapidement elle se laisse aller dans mes bras et je sens ses larmes redoubler. Je vois Stephan amorcer une approche que je le repousse discrètement, il retourne à sa place et tente de s'intéresser à nouveau à la conversation. Damon lui pendant un cours moment nous lance un regard rempli de tristesse et de compréhension. Elena devait avoir raison cet homme et loin d'être l'homme sombre et insensible.

—Je suis désolée, me dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

—Ce n'est rien, cela ne me dérange pas.

Lui essuyant les larmes de mes doigts, cette fille est très mignonne, elle parait en même temps très sensible, mais aussi très forte. Il émane d'elle une aura si forte, si douce, si pure, qu'au contacte d'elle je me sens quelque peu incomplète.

—Je ne permets jamais cela, mais ça fait tellement du bien. J'ai l'impression que tu me comprends mieux même si tu ne me connais pas comme mes amis.

—Elena a une force de caractère hors du commun, dit Damon dans notre dos. Pourquoi ...

—Non, Damon ne recommence pas, s'il te plait, dit Elena.

—Bien, mais tu sais ce que je pense, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je retourne voir les autres, on arrive au mariage et normalement après, il y a la nuit de noces. Miam.

—Vous, vous avez l'air plutôt portés sur la chose. Alice ne semblait pas très contente.

—On va dire qu'on a une libido surdéveloppée. L'autre nuit nous avons comme déchiqueté nos vêtements. Alice, nous couve trop et cela en deviens énervant des fois, mais j'aime ma belle-sœur.

Elle rit, je ris, on rit et ça fait du bien.

—Alors, les coquines on parle dans mon dos ? demande Alice.

—Viens avec nous, lui dis-je, assois-toi entre nous.

—De quoi parliez-vous avant de me traiter de matrone ?

—Tu exagères. On parlait plaisir dans le couple, tu vois, comme des galipettes dans les bois. Raconte-nous un peu avec jasper, ça ce passe comment ?

—J'avais raison, vous êtes de petites coquines. Uhmmm je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire.

—Aller, ma belle-sœur préférée.

—Aller, Alice on est entre filles.

—Entre filles entourées d'oreilles de vampire masculin. Bon, que voulez-vous savoir ?

—Raconte-nous au début, je sais que Rosalie et Emmett c'était explosif, mais de vous je n'ai eu aucun écho.

—Jasper a eu besoin de se reconstruire, il avait vécu dans un monde semblable à l'enfer. Il devait prendre de nouveau repaires, définir de nouvelles priorités, découvrir le véritable sentiment d'amour et non d'adoration et de soumission qu'il éprouvait pour Maria. Il a fallu déjà deux ans avant qu'il soit capable de vivre et interagir avec d'autres vampires sans penser que les autres lui voulaient du mal. On en a jamais parlé, mais si acte sexuel il y avait il ne devait être que mécanique.

—Il a dû vivre des choses affreuses, dit Elena. On ne devrait pas le laisser comme cela.

—Affreuses ça tu peux le dire, rien que d'y penser cela me déprime.

—Mais après ?

—Après, il a dû apprendre qu'il pouvait prodiguer amour et bien-être au lieu de souffrance et mort.

—Et maintenant ?

—Maintenant c'est tendresse et plaisir. On ne joue pas aux hommes de Neandertal, nous. Voilà, vous n'en serait pas plus. Vous pouvez toujours demander à Jasper directement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 Jacob

===PV de Bella===

—Bella viens nous rejoindre, j'aimerais que tu viennes répondre à leurs questions.

Toutes les trois nous rejoignons les hommes, ils ont arrêté de jouer, Edward et Damon avaient chacun gagné chacun une partie. Ils sont alors assis en cercle, je m'imagine à une réunion des VA, vampires Anonymes.

—Parle-nous de Jacob, propose Damon.

Je suis assise près de mon époux et je le regarde afin d'avoir son approbation, chose qu'il me donne avec une petite hésitation. Il semble avoir peur de ce que je vais dire. Je me lance.

—Jacob est un indien de la tribu des Quileutes, je le connais depuis que je suis gamine. Jacob, je l'aime.

—Tu l'aimes ? m'interroge Stephan.

—Oui parfaitement. On aime bien-sûr, son conjoint, mais on peut aimer ses parents, ses frères et soeurs, ses enfants et ses amis. Si on n'aime pas ses amis c'est ce ne sont pas des amis.

—Je vois, dit Stephan.

—Quand Edward m'a quitté, quand il est parti loin de moi j'ai cru mourir, quelque chose en moi était parti avec lui.

Je sens Edward se contracter, il n'a toujours pas tourné la page.

—J'ai découvert au bout d'un temps qu'à chaque fois que je me mettais en danger ma mémoire me faisait voir l'amour de ma vie, me demandant inlassablement d'arrêter, d'être prudente. Dans ces moments-là il était presque réel et j'étais à nouveau avec lui. J'ai alors acheté des motos et je les ai confiés à Jacob pour les remettre en état. Je me suis servi de lui, du moins au début, nous passions nos après-midis dans son garage. Lui seul arrivait à me faire sourire, voir même rire, je recommençais à vivre. Jacob est tombé amoureux de moi, il aurait voulu que soit sienne, pendant ce temps moi aussi je tombais amoureux de lieux, mais il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Je gardais en vue mon objectif, me rapprocher d'Edward, à chaque séance de moto j'y arrivais et à chaque fois je finissais aux urgences. Mais petit à petit je m'améliorais en moto et Edward à nouveau s'éloignait de moi. Il m'est venu alors l'idée folle de sauter de la falaise, du plus haut possible. Mon désir d'avoir des visions et le fait que j'étais fâché avec Jacob me motiva à sauter un jour de tempête. Une fois dans l'eau j'ai vu la plus belle et la plus réaliste des visions, il me disait de sortir de l'eau, mais moi je voulais rester avec lui, j'étais en train de mourir, la douleur allait enfin partir, je serais libre. Jacob m'a sorti de l'eau.

—Je t'ai tant fait souffrir comment ...

—Chut mon aimé, n'as-tu pas compris ? Si tu ne m'avais pas quitté, je ne serais surement pas rapproché de Jacob.

—Mais tu n'aurais jamais sauté de cette falaise, tu n'aurais pas fait de moto ...

—Et on serait surement mort à l'heure actuelle. Crois-tu qu'on serait sorti tous entier contre l'armée de Victoria.

—Mais moi j'aurais tué Victoria, aux lieux de la laisser s'échapper comme ils l'ont fait.

—Passons. Sans Jacob, toute la meute de loup serait venue pour me tuer quand j'étais enceinte.

—J'aurais combattu.

—Sans Jacob, notre fille n'aurait pas un garde du corps attitré ni son avenir assurée. Edward, quand tu m'as quitté tu as fait un geste d'amour très puissant. Tu m'as quitté, car tu m'aimais, tu le faisais pour mon bien, pensant que je ne pouvais que t'oublier. Tout ceci était nécessaire pour qu'on soit là maintenant, mariés et parents. Cela fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, alors s'il te plait pardonne toi.

Nos visages sont si proches.

—Merci, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je lui rends son baisé, nos langues ce caressent l'une contre l'autre, il me tient fortement contre lui ...

—Stop, nous sommes là, dit Alice.

—Jacob, dit Edward, est pour moi maintenant, un ami, un frère et un fils. Tu as raison Bella, si je ne t'avais pas quitté notre vie serait différente.

—Sans l'humour de Jacob la vie serait bien terne, dis-je.

—Bella, dit Elena, parle nous te ta grossesse.

—Ma grossesse ? Ce fut un rêve.

—Un rêve ? demande Edward, je dirais plutôt un cauchemar.

—Nous avons créé la vie à partir de rien, nous avons donné la vie à la plus belle et intelligente des enfants. Si ça ce n'est pas un rêve devenu réalité ? Il est vrai que j'ai dû me battre.

—Te battre ? demande Damon.

—J'ai dû me battre contre Edward et Carlisle qui ne pensaient qu'à me faire avorter.

—Mais nous te voulions en vie.

—Moi, je voulais la garder en vie. J'ai trouvé des alliées avec Esmée et surtout avec Rosalie, elle s'est dressée contre son frère.

—Elle l'a fait pour Nessie et non pour toi, dit Edward.

—Sache, mon époux, que même si je sais que ce que j'ai fait était juste, je culpabilise. Pendant que je souffrais, pendant que Nessie me tuais à petit feu, je t'ai vu, en train de mourir en même temps que moi. Mais j'avais fait mon choix et je devais m'y tenir. Heureusement que Jacob nous à rejoins, il m'a sauvé avec son idée de me donner du sang humain à boire. Il m'a soutenu avec son humour.

—Je t'ai à nouveaux abandonné.

—Tu étais seulement en retrait, tu souffrais trop, tu te voyais déjà vivre sans moi. Mais tu étais là pour sortir Nessie de mon ventre. Tu étais la pour t'acharner à me ranimer alors que plus personne n'y croyait. Tu étais là pour me transformer et me sauver. Tu étais là pour me guider dans ma nouvelle vie. Et tu es toujours là encore aujourd'hui.

—Et je le serais avec toi pour toujours. Merci.

On s'embrasse à nouveau, des applaudissements s'élèvent autour de nous et nous mettons fin à notre étreinte.

—Vous auriez dû emmener Jacob avec vous.

—Nessie et Jacob sont partis en randonnées dans les montagnes. Ma fille ne devrait plus tarder à être une femme, dit Edward dans une petite grimasse.

—Bon, dis-je pour reprendre consistance. Au tour d'Elena, Stephan Damon de se dévoiler à nous.

—J'aimerai changer de lieu, dit Stephan, il y a pas très loin une vielle chapelle du XVIII ème siècle abandonné, j'aimerai vous la faire découvrir.

—Andiamo lì, dit Damon en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 Jasper

===PV d'Edward===

La chapelle est toute petite, c'est une chapelle catholique, j'avais étudié la liturgie et la religion catholique. La majorité des statues sont brisées seule la vierge marie est intacte, debout priant pour toutes les âmes qui le demandent. Il reste quelques bancs qui nous offrent un confort tout relatif, mais suffisant.

—Hum, commence Stephan, par où commencer ?

—Stephan, dit Elena, j'ai quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à offrir, avant que tu commences, s'il te plait.

—Bien sûr, mon aimé.

Elena s'avance de jasper et lui tend la main afin de l'inviter à se lever et venir de placer au centre du cercle qu'on a plus ou moins formé avec les bancs.

—Jasper, je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas je sais que tu es surpris, mais tu n'as pas peur. J'ai compris que tu as vécu des années d'horreur.

—Oui, j'ai vécu des années en pleine guerre, au milieu de la mort et de la souffrance. J'ai souffert et j'ai fait souffrir, j'ai aussi donné la mort à mes adversaires ainsi qu'à mes allier. Mon ancienne vie se résume aux traces que je porte sur mes bras, dit Jasper, en relevant ces manches. C'est bizarre je n'en parle à personne, mais toi, Elena j'ai envie de tout te confier. Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas une simple humaine, tu es plus que cela. Je le sens depuis le début.

—Patience, avant tous j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Elena à Jasper.

Elle s'approche de mon frère, l'embrasse sur le front et murmure quelque chose d'inaudible pour moi. De larges ailes poussent alors dans le dos d'Elena, se développant de chaque côté formant un cocon devant elle en englobant Jasper. Alice affolée commence à courir vers eux, mais Damon l'attrape fermement collant son torse au dos de ma sœur et posant une main sur sa bouche. Il glisse sa bouche vers l'oreille de ma sœur et lui parle doucement et ma sœur finie par arrêter à se débattre. J'observe la tête de mon frère, il sourit, j'ai toujours aimé son sourire qui est si rare, il souffre tellement. Mais son sourire explose d'un coup, un sourire si beau, un sourire que je ne lui connais pas, il semble en paix. Un voile de tristesse parcours alors son visage, quel dommage. Elena l'embrasse à nouveau et comme la première fois elle murmure quelque chose. De nouvelles ailes, d'un jaune soleil, lui pousse dans le dos et viens à nouveau entourer mon frère. Le visage de mon frère souriant devient rouge comme s'il avait une circulation sanguine. Ils se parlent, mais aucun son ne sort de leur cocon, aucune pensée n'arrive jusqu'à moi. Damon, sert maintenant les mains de ma soeur, ils sont enlacés comme un couple de jeunes amoureux. Elena sort alors quelque chose de sa poche, l'embrasse et le donne à mon frère. Les ailes disparaissent, Jasper commence à tanguer sur ses jambes. Elena le prend dans ses bras et mon frère fond en larme, comment cela peut-il être possible ?

Elena relâche son étreinte, imité par Damon. Alice cours dans les bras de son Jaz, celui-ci l'embrasse passionnément, baisé que lui rend Alice avant d'y mettre fin un peu embarrassé. Ils s'éloignent un peu pour s'asseoir et se reprendre. Nous venons d'assister à quelque chose de fort, mais à quoi ?

===PV d'Alice=== (Rembobinage de 15 minutes)

—Patience, avant tous j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Elena à Jasper.

Que veut ou peut offrir Elena à mon mari ? Elle ne le connaît pas, je ne suis pas rassurée. Elle s'approche de lui et lui ne bouge pas et elle l'embrasse sur le front. Des excroissances lui poussent dans le dos et emprisonne jaz, il faut que j'intervienne et je cours vers lui. Je n'avance que de deux pas, car deux bras m'on attrapé fermement et m'ont collé contre un torse musclé. Un bras autour de ma taille et sa main libre sur ma bouche. Edward ? Non il est en face de moi et le corps est tiède. C'est Damon, cela ne peut être que lui, je sens son souffle sur ma joue, je n'arrive pas à me dégager.

—Calme-toi, Alice, Jasper ne cours aucun danger. Elena doit lui offrir un très beau cadeau. Promet moi d'être sage et j'enlèverai ma main de ta bouche.

J'acquiesce de la tête et comme promis, il libère ma bouche et fait glisser son bras juste au-dessous de mon cou.

—Que lui offre-t-elle ?

—Je n'en sais rien, mais cela ne peut être que beau. Regarde ces ailes, regarde le sourire de Jasper, penses-tu qu'il souffre ?

Je ne peux que regarder ses ailes, des ailes bleues avec des étoiles, des planètes, des constellations.

—Non. Relâche-moi.

—Tu rêves, j'ai enfin l'occasion de serrer contre moi mon adorable danseuse, tu sais que tu sens bon ?

—Lâche-moi.

—Non je ne veux pas risquer que tu interfères avant la fin. Fait moi confiance et profite de la chaleur de mon corps contre le tiens.

—Goujat.

—Merci, j'aime qu'on me fasse des compliments. Chut, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper de mon étreinte, je suis plus fort que toi et m'oblige pas à te museler une fois de plus.

Je scrute le futur de mon mari, mais la seule chose que je vois c'est Jasper heureux, heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été. J'arrête mes tentatives d'évasions et laisse la chaleur de Damon envelopper mon corps de marbre, ce n'est pas désagréable.

Elena embrasse à nouveau Jaz et des ailes jaunes viennent se superposé aux bleues. Sur les ailes on peut voir le soleil, une grande rouge, une naine bleu, un trou noir et tant de détails qui m'échappe. Je suis obnubilé par ses ailes, mais en même temps j'ai peur, très peur. La chaleur de Damon ne suffit pas, je tente de bouger mes bras, mais sans effet sa force est colossale.

—Damon ?

—Oui ?

—Laisse-moi prendre tes mains dans les miennes.

—Tu as peur ?

—Oui et jasper n'est pas là pour me calmer.

Sans vraiment me lâcher il serre chacune de mes mains dans les siennes, de l'extérieur on doit passer pour un couple d'amoureux. Les Ailes ont disparu et Jasper et en larme dans les bras d'Elena, au lieu de tenter encore de me libérer je sers encore plus fort les mains de Damon.

—C'est bientôt fini, n'aies plus peur, ton mari est sein et sauf.

Elena relâche Jaz et Damon me libère. Je fonce vers Jasper et le prend dans mes propre bras. Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Il m'embrasse passionnément devant tout le monde. Mon corps plus rapide que mon esprit lui répond, je lui rends son étreinte passionnément. Je mets fin à ce baisé et embarrassée je l'entraine plus loin sur un banc, nous devons reprendre nos esprits et comprendre ce qui est arrivé. Il ouvre alors sa main, je vois une pièce multicolore.

—Rosalie, me dit Jasper, avant de se blottir dans mes bras.

===PV de Jasper=== (Rembobinage de 15 minutes)

—Patience, avant tous j'ai un cadeau pour toi, me dit Elena..

Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Mais étrangement je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. J'espère seulement que les autres lui feront aussi confiance, surtout Alice. Elena s'approche de moi, je ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas peur. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes effleurent mon front et murmure « Ailes de la paix ». Quelque chose nous encercle, je n'ai aucune crainte, aucune peur. Non je me sens en paix, oui c'est cela, la paix. La douleur que je porte en mon sein depuis des dizaines d'années. Cette douleur qui s'était accumulée au fil des morts, au fil des souffrances, des ces traîtrises toute cette douleur a disparue. Disparu comme si j'ai obtenu le pardon pour tout le mal que j'avais fait. On me donne le droit d'être enfin vraiment heureux. Je me sens sourire, un sourire qui est naturel, un sourire qui reflète enfin ce que j'ai au fond de moi. Un sourire honnête, pas le masque que je porte pour rassurer ma famille. Une pensée viens tout d'un coup assombrir le tableau, ma soeur Rosalie, j'aimerais qu'elle aussi soit libéré de ces démons.

Elena effleure à nouveau mon front de ses lèvres et murmure cette fois « Ailes de la passion ». Une chaleur envahie mon corps, monte à mes joues, je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur. Puis je m'aperçois que l'amour que je portais à ma femme jusqu'à maintenant n'est rien par rapport au sentiment qui vient de naître en moi. Je veux l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus, je veux l'aimer et le montrer à tout le monde, je veux l'aimer mentalement, je veux l'aimer physiquement et passionnément. Je rêve de galipettes dans les bois, je suis un autre vampire, un homme amoureux de la plus belle et la plus extraordinaire des femmes.

—Jasper ?

—Oui, Elena.

—J'aurais pu effacer tes cicatrices, mais elles font partie intégrantes de toi, mais plus jamais elles ne te feront souffrir.

—Merci

—J'ai un doute, j'ai vu de la tristesse à un moment, pourquoi ?

—Ma sœur, ma sœur Rosalie. Avant sa transformation, à subit des violences sexuelles de son futur époux et de sa bande de copain. Elle s'est vengée, mais elle a toujours de la rage au fond d'elle.

—Tu aimerais qu'elle s'apaise enfin, qu'elle est la paix comme toi ?

—Oui.

—Pour ta sœur ce n'est pas la paix qu'il lui faut, mais le pardon. Elle doit leur pardonner pour connaitre la paix.

—Elle n'y arrivera jamais.

—Si je l'aide tout est possible.

Elena sort une pièce de sa poche et l'embrasse, la pièce devient multicolore.

—Quand tu rentreras chez toi, pose cette pièce sur son front. Il faut la laisser jusqu'au moment où elle reprendra sa couleur d'origine.

—Merci.

Je me sens bizarre, de l'eau coule sur mon visage, je pleure, oui c'est ça je pleure. Elena me prend dans ses bras jusqu'à que le flot se tarisse. Une fois libéré de son étreinte Alice cours vers moi. Je l'encercle de mes bras et lui donne un baisé passionné, le genre de baisé qu'Edward donne à Bella, soulagé elle me le rend. Je suis un nouveau moi, je suis heureux. Alice met fin à ce baisé et m'entraîne avec elle sur un banc plus loin. Là j'ouvre ma main pour lui montrer mon trésor. Je veux lui expliquer, mais la seule chose que j'arrive à dire c'est.

—Rosalie.

Edward me rejoint.

—Jasper, que c'est-il passé ?

—Je ne sais pas, mais je me sens libéré de mon passé.

Il me tend alors la main et me dit :

—La paix du christ.

Je sais qu'il est profondément chrétien, j'accepte sa paix et je lui réponds.

—La paix pour toi mon frère, en le prenant dans mes bras.

Comment deux corps de glace puissent dégager cette chaleur que je sens autour de nous.

—C'est peut-être nos âmes.

La naissance de Nessie avait changé mon frère et encore plus vis-à-vis de sa grande question sur son âme.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 34 Le clan Salvatore 1er Partie

===PV d'Edward===

Alice reviens vers nous, pendant que Jasper téléphone. Je crois rêver d'habitude c'est le contraire. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais j'écoute mon frère.

—Aller, venez nous rejoindre ... Non je ne peux rien te dire ... Passe-le moi ... Essaye de la convaincre, ai un peu d'autorité sur elle de temps en temps ... Fait un effort ... Passe-le moi ... Non je ne peux rien vous dire ... Tu t'inquiètes à mon sujet ? ... À oui maintenant qu'il est papa plus raison de s'inquiéter pour lui ... Je suis plus vieux que lui et quelque chose de merveilleux est arrivé ... Use un peu de ton autorité ... Mais c'est quoi tous ces mâles dominés ... Oui, passe-la moi ... Tu sais que je t'aime maman ? ... Oui, c'est capital ... Merci maman.

Jasper viens rejoindre Alice.

—Alors? lui demande Alice.

—J'ai fini par les vaincre.

—Jasper tu as une sale gueule, tu es sûr que vas bien ?

—Je ne suis pas à 100%, dit jasper.

—Je propose qu'on se donne un moment de détente et qu'on se retrouve ici vers 20 h 00, donc dans trois heures. Cela dérange quelqu'un ?

La proposition est accueillie sans protestation, rapidement il ne reste plus que Bella et moi. Je m'approche d'elle, nous allions pourvoir finir ce qu'on avait commencé.

—Viens avec moi, lui dis-je.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sacristie, avec un peu de chance je pourrais verrouiller la porte.

===PV de Bella=== Censuré

Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, une lueur dans son regard, je ne peux pas avoir peur de mon mari. Bella il faut te ressaisir. Je le suis, je rentre après lui dans une pièce sombre, la seule lumière vient des petites fenêtres noires de poussière. Je reste sur le pas de la porte, Edward me tourne toujours le dos.

—Avance et ferme la porte, me lâche-t-il brusquement.

J'obéis, mais je cale mon dos contre la porte, il se retourne alors brusquement et m'attrape la gorge avec sa main droite. C'est yeux sont d'un noir si foncé, si profond que je me sens défaillir.

—Tu croyais quoi, me cris-t-il ? Tu t'es bien amusé à m'allumer comme une salope. Tu sais que j'ai perdu à cause de toi. Tu m'entends ? Moi j'ai perdu. Tu pensais que j'allais laisser passer cela ?

—Ce n'était qu'un jeu, je croyais ...

—Tu croyais ? Tu crois qu'une femme a le droit de penser ?

—Mais Edward ?

—Quoi Edward ? Tu veux que je te lâche ? Demande-le ?

—S'il te plait, Edward lâche-moi.

Je commence vraiment à avoir peur, cet homme devant moi n'est pas mon mari, le père de mon enfant.

—S'il te plait Edward, me dit-il en m'imitant. Edward est d'un pathétique. Aller, Bella supplie moi encore un peu.

—Qui êtes-vous ?

—Voilà une question intelligente.

Il resserre sa main sur mon cou et me soulève du sol.

—Je suis le monstre qu'Edward à enfermé, depuis des décennies je survie au fond de lui. Mais, j'ai enfin les commandes et je compte bien m'amuser.

—Edward, non, dis-je en tremblant de tous mes membres.

—Tu as peur ?

—Oui.

—Très peur ?

—Oui.

Oh oui j'ai peur, mais heureusement il ne me fait pas mal.

—Très bien, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

—Non.

Il resserre encore sa main et me lève encore plus haut.

—Non ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je m'en prenne aux personnes que tu aimes. Alors ?

—D'accord, d'accord je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

Il me lâche, je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Fuir ? Et si Edward ne revenais pas lui-même ? Je vais lui obéir et ensuite j'appellerais son père, lui seul pourra l'aider.

—Tu vois quand tu es sage je peux être gentil.

Il attrape mes cheveux à pleine main, tire en arrière et me lèche le cou.

—Dommage que je me sois libéré trop tard, je lui avais pourtant dit de te tuer, mais il n'a jamais cédé.

—Il m'aime.

—Il t'aime, car il est faible. Désape-toi, espèce de putain.

J'enlève mon top, mes chaussures, ma jupe, je suis très mal à l'aise.

—Je crois que tu m'as mal compris, dit-il en approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille. À poil, cri-il, je m'en fous de tes dessous affriolants.

J'enlève mon slip et mon soutien-gorge. J'ai envie de partir, je ne veux plus être ici, je ferme les yeux, je ne veux plus le voir.

—Ouvre tes yeux et regarde-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Voilà, c'est mieux.

Il m'attrape par la nuque et me pousse au milieu de la pièce et me fait pivoter pour que je sois face à lui. À son tour il se déshabille, voir le corps de l'homme que j'aime me rassure. J'ai dû dire ou faire quelque chose, ou alors c'est ce qui s'est passé entre Jasper et Elena qui a du comme appuyer sur un bouton et Edward est passé en mode monstre.

—Baisse les yeux et regarde, me dit-il en caressant son sexe lentement. Écoute-moi bien, tant que je n'aurais pas jouis tu m'obéiras.

—Et après ?

—Après, on verra. Monte sur la table, place toi au centre et mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Je grimpe sur la table et me positionne comme il me le demande, il faudra que je prenne mon mal en patience. Je le sens me rejoindre, il pose un seul genou sur la table, je sens son sexe contre mes fesses. Il rentre en moi violemment, c'est bon, j'aime ça, mais je crie :

—Nonnnnnnnn

—Non ?

—Non, arrête, pitié.

—Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il accélère, c'est bon, j'ai l'impression que la peur que j'ai dans le ventre me donne encore plus de plaisir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui mentir longtemps, c'est si bon que j'ai envie de lui crier, crier un ...

—Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Il arrête, non mais ce n'est pas possible, il arrête.

—Nonnnnnnnnnnnnn

—Non, oui, non tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ? Je veux t'entendre me demander explicitement ce que tu veux. Alors que veux-tu ?

—Fait moi l'amour, s'il te plait.

—Moi, je ne fais pas l'amour, alors soit plus directe.

—Prends-moi.

—C'est mieux, mais pas assez claire ni assez salace. Je te conseille de te décider rapidement.

—Baise-moi.

Il rentre à nouveau en moi, comme c'est bon, son sexe tendu dans mon vagin et si divin, mais il ne va pas assez vite. Comment lui demander.

—Lime moi plus fort, fait moi jouir.

—J'ai ce qu'il te faut, je vais accélérer. Alors, salope, quand tu a parlé à Elena tu lui as parlé de tes pratiques sexuelles. Ne me dit pas non, car je le sais. Mais lui as-tu dit combien tu couines quand tu jouis ? Tu ne réponds pas, c'est mieux.

Il active les mouvements, je ne suis pas loin de jouir, il ne manque que ...

—Un doigt.

—Tu veux un doigt ? Je t'en offre deux.

Il rentre deux doigts dans mon anus, un, deux allé retour et je jouie.

—Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii rhaaaaaaa ahhhhhh ahhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

J'ai rarement connu si bon, mais il ne s'arrête pas il continue à faire des allers retours. Mais j'en ai encore envie, je veux à nouveaux jouir.

—Alors, la petite pute a jouie ? Mais le monstre pas encore, ça ne te déranges pas si on continue... je ne t'ai pas entendu.

—Non continu.

Je descends légèrement les fesses pour qu'il entre sa verge dans mon anus.

—Si tu as envie d'autre chose, demande-le.

—Prends-moi par derrière.

—Pas assez explicite.

—Encule-moi alors, si tu veux que je sois vulgaire, alors encule-moi.

Il se dégage et entre sa verge à la place de ses doigts, je ressens une décharge électrique dans mon corps.

—Oui, voilà comme cela et encone-moi à nouveaux. C'est ça c'est bien, reviens dans mon cul. Mon dieu c'est bon. Reste ici et accélère.

Il m'obéit, mon anus est si sensible aujourd'hui, que le plaisir est intense.

—Très bien pouffiasse, je vais continuer à t'enculer à la vitesse que tu veux si tu te branles le clito. Vas-y pose tes épaules sur la table et branle-toi.

Je m'exécute et commence à me caresser, je vais à la même vitesse que sa verge.

—Quand tu sentiras que tu vas bientôt jouir, dit-le moi.

—Accélère.

Il accélère je me branle si fortement que je sens que je vais encore venir et sans lui.

—Ahhhhhhhhh c'est bon je vais jouir, oui je sens que ça vient.

Il se retire alors de moi et attrape la main que j'ai dans l'entre-jambe pour m'empêcher de me toucher.

—Nonnnnnnnnnn

—Oh que oui, on va attendre que tu redescendes et on recommencera, n'oublie pas de me prévenir.

Quelques minutes passent et il rentre à nouveau en moi et libère ma main. Il faut tout recommencer, mais rapidement il me donne du plaisir et je monte plus vite que la première fois.

—Ça y est, je vais jouir, laisse-moi jouir.

Mais à nouveau il se retire et prend ma main. Cette fois il attend un peu plus de temps avant de me pénétrer à nouveau. Je ne sens plus aucun plaisir, je suis frustré, il a tout cassé, mais il continue. Il accélère, j'accélère de mon côté et le plaisir revient et en rien de temps je suis au porte de la jouissance.

—Je vais jouir.

—Ah oui ? Tu crois? dit-il en accélérant. Alors, joui.

C'était encore mieux que la première fois, une jouissance inconnue. J'ai à peine fini de jouir qu'il s'est dégagé et a introduit sa verge dans ma bouche. Il a mis sa main derrière ma tête et donne le rythme, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa jouissance dans ma gorge et descendre en moi. Il a joui, il me laissera peut-être partir, je devais appeler Jasper pour qu'il me protège et Carlisle pour qu'il soigne son fils. Il enlève enfin sa verge de ma bouche et me caresse tendrement la joue. Il m'invite silencieusement à le rejoindre sur le sol et m'enlace contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ma chevelure.

—As-tu pris du plaisir ma douce ?

Je regarde ses yeux, ils sont à nouveaux couleur or.

—J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus rien. Il prend sa veste et la pose sur la table avant de s'asseoir dessus en sorte que le bord la table arrive derrière ses genoux.

—Viens ma belle, viens je vais t'expliquer.

Je monte sur ses genoux, face à lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son torse. Je me colle à lui.

—Tout était faux ?

—Tout, sauf ta jouissance, petite coquine. Alors, as-tu pris du plaisir.

—Oui beaucoup, j'ai honte, j'avais l'impression de te tromper.

—Chut, calme toi, n'ai pas honte. Écarte-toi de moi un petit peu.

Je m'écarte un peu de lui.

===PV d'Edward===

Elle s'écarte un peu de moi, je mets ma verge à l'entrée de son vagin et lui dit :

—Rapproche-toi, lui dis-je.

Mon sexe rentre à nouveau en elle, elle se sent comme dans un écrin. On s'embrasse doucement, il va falloir lui dire la vérité.

—Je voulais te donner une jouissance extrême et j'ai pensé que la peur pouvait décupler tes sensations.

—ahhh oui tu as raison cela a marché au-delà te tes espérances.

Ma douce, bouge son basin afin de faire bouger sa verge en moi.

—Je t'ai fait mal, je le sais.

—Non, uhmmm euuuu, pas physiquement, mais tu as dit des trucs pas gentils.

—Je n'en pensais aucune, crois moi, le bowling, Elena et tout le reste. Par contre, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que je pouvais du mal aux personnes que tu aimes, je suis allé trop loin.

—Ahh ahh et si on en parlait plus tard.

—Non on en parle maintenant.

Elle n'a aucun appuie pour faire de vrais va et viens, je mets mes mains sous ses fesses et commence à la soulever et la redescendre.

—Tu avais une théorie sur ce qui arrivait ... répond-moi ou j'arrête.

—C'est bon, c'est bon, continu. Oui j'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal qui avait libéré le mons .... Oui, plus vite, comme ça. ..libéré le monstre. Ohhhhhhhh, je voulais appeler ton père ehhhhhhhhhh ouiiiiiiiii et demander protection à ton frère.

—Tu es adorable ma chérie.

Je décide d'arrêter de la taquiner et on s'embrasse pendant que j'accélère les vas et viens. La porte s'ouvre alors sur Damon.

_**File, on fini et on vous rejoint.**_

_**Ça ne me dérange pas de rester.**_

_**Damon !**_

_**Ok, prends ton pied garçon, je les fais patienter.**_

_**Il sort, Bella semble n'avoir rien entendu.**_

—Chérie ils sont arrivés. Veux-tu qu'on arrête ? Ou penses-tu arriver à jouir rapidement ? Non ne me répond pas.

Je me lève, tourne de 180 degrés pour poser les fesses de ma douce sur la table et recommence à lui faire l'amour rapidement, toujours plus vite je sens que je vais venir. Je me mets à grogner, ma femme colle sa bouche sur la mienne et laisse échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Son vagin comprime ma verge avec force.

—Merci, me dit-elle, merci pour tout.

C'est fini on doit rejoindre les autres.

(Rembobinage de 5 mins)

===PV de Damon===

Nous sommes de retour à la chapelle comme prévu à 20 h 00, je pars dans la sacristie chercher Edward et Bella. Je pousse la porte et je trouve le couple en pleine étreinte.

_**File, on fini et on vous rejoint.**_

_**Ça ne me dérange pas de rester.**_

_**Damon !**_

_**Ok, prends ton pied garçon, je les fais patienter.**_

Je reviens vers les autres.

—Ils arrivent, juste un petit truc à finir.

—On va donc patienter, dit Stephan

—Non il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose avant, dis-je. Il y a dix ans, je n'ai pas rencontré Edward et Alice après le séjour chez toi, mais pendant leur séjour. En fait j'ai trafique ta mémoire pour que tu oublies ma présence.

Il se lève d'un bon pour se placer devant moi.

—Traitre, tu as fait quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

_**Edward, viens m'aider à désarmer la bombe que j'ai enclenché, j'ai avoué à mon frère ma présence il y a dix ans.**_

_**Oui, oui, attends.**_

—Ne peux-tu pas imaginer que je puisse faire quelque chose pour ton bien ? Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour débattre de ce détail.

_**Edward ?**_

_**On a fini, juste le temps de ce rhabiller et on arrive.**_

—Désolés du retard, dit alors Edward en arrivant en tenant la main de sa femme, nous avions quelques affaires à régler. Vous avez commencé sans nous ?

—Non, dit Damon. Je faisais mon mea culpa, pour ce que c'était passé il a dix ans.

—Bien, donc il a bien compris que sans toi il n'aurait jamais survécu. Stephan je te savais sage, tu ne pouvais que comprendre pourquoi il avait agi comme cela à l'époque.

Stephan retourne s'asseoir, Edward et Bella l'imitant, profitant de cet accident pour passer le plus discret possible.

-Il a quelques années, dit alors Stephan, j'ai décidé de m'installer à Fell's Church en Virginie. Je rêvais d'un nouveau départ, me fondre dans la masse en retournant au lycée.

-Moi, je l'ai suivis, pour veiller sur lui, de plus je n'approuvais pas son idée, qui était voué à l'échec.

—Merci Damon.

—Je ne fais que compléter, je pense que même toi tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Mais le moment est venu.

—Inutile de vous dire qu'un nouvel élève, italien, avec une nouvelle voiture et vampire de surcroîts attire la gent féminine. Mais moi je n'étais pas du tout intéressé, même si une seule fille avait éveillé en moi quelque chose avant même d'avoir posé les yeux sur elle. Par contre, quand la première fois que je l'ai vu, je fus choqué, elle ressemblait tant à Katherine la femme que j'avais tant aimé.

—Que nous avions tant aimé.

—Je l'ai alors fui, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle m'aurait. Elle quitta son petit ami Matt ...

—Ah oui la blatte.

—... et j'étais devenu son seul objectif, moi, l'objectif de la reine du lycée. Elena ressemble à Katherine, mais elle est tellement plus forte, tellement différente. Des meurtres ont commencé à être perpétrés à Fell's Church, à chaque fois j'avais été présent non loin des lieux et à chaque fois j'avais un trou de mémoire. Un soir j'ai sauvé Elena, d'un viol et même d'un meurtre et j'ai ouvert une brèche où elle s'est glissée. Rapidement, j'ai succombé et j'en suis tombé éperdument amoureux.

—En même temps, dit Elena, j'ai fait la connaissance du sombre Damon dans le gymnase qui devait recevoir notre bal.

—J'ai su, dis-je, que je l'a voulais mienne. Avant même d'être entré dans cette ville Elena m'avais fait vibré. Peu de temps après elle m'a invité à son soupé muet, chez sa copine Bonnie. J'avais été au bon endroit au bon moment.

—Elena tu as invité Damon a rentré chez Bonnie ?

—C'était un jeu, je ne devais pas inviter quelques en particulier, mais la personne qui serait invitée serait l'homme de ma vie. C'était une idée folle de Bonnie.

—Que tu as suivi, dit Stephan.

—J'avais espéré te voir apparaitre sur la chaise.

—Mais c'est moi qui étais là petit frère, dis-je. T'inquiète je n'ai pas eu le temps de la toucher, elle m'a trop rapidement demandé de partir.

—Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

—Arrête Stephan, c'est à toi peu de temps après que j'ai donné mon sang volontairement.

—C'est vrai et je t'ai donné le mien, comment oublié ? Tu as eu confiance en moi.

—Après, j'ai fait officiellement mon entrée, dis-je, tu as du mal à y croire, quand je pense que c'est Elena qui t'a mise sur la voie. Et bien sûr tu m'as accusé de toutes les attaques et moi j'ai soumis l'idée que tu m'avais peut-être aidé où que tu avais agis seul. Je t'ai fait alors une démonstration de ma force et mes pouvoirs, puis enfin je t'ai dominé en te mordant et en te laissant gisant sur le sol.

—Tu as fait son jeu, tu m'as offerts à elle.

—Tu ne vas pas bien, petit frère, je n'étais pas dans le secret. Et ne saute pas des étapes. Donc quand je l'ai quitté, je m'adresse à toute l'assemblée, Stephan a été sauvagement attaqué et caché dans un puits désaffecté. Mais je n'étais pas au courant, pour moi mon frère se réveillerait et partirait de la ville la queue entre les jambes et Elena serait à moi.

—Je me suis lors inquiété de ne pas voir Stephan, raconte Elena, j'étais sûr que c'était un coup de Damon, je suis allé au cimetière et je l'ai appelé, je l'ai insulté, je l'ai menacé j'étais tellement énervé que je l'ai même giflé.

—Tu as quoi? dit Edward avant même que Stephan ne réagisse. Tu as menacé et giflé un vampire, Bella tu es battu.

—Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Mais au moment où il m'a dit que je lui appartiendrais avant l'hiver j'ai su que j'avais risqué ma vie.

—Je t'ai aussi annoncé que j'avais tué mon frère. Je pensais qu'il était rentré en Italie et que j'aurais la voie libre si tu ne tentais pas de le chercher.

—Mais je l'ai cherché, j'ai alors demandé à ma sorcière de Bonnie de le retrouver.

—Bonnie, la jeune enfant rousse.

—Ne touche pas à Bonnie avec tes sales crocs Damon, me lance Elena. Bref, nous avons eu du mal à le retrouver, mais à nous quatre on a fini par le repérer, le sortir du puits et le ramener à la pension. Je lui ai offert mon sang, il était si faible, je ne pouvais le voir mourir devant mes yeux.

Elena arrête don récit comme pour prendre courage, se tourne vers mon frère et continue.

—Stephan ce que je vais te dire, je te l'ai caché, j'aimerais que tu ne te fâches pas. C'est passé et j'ai pardonné.

—Que t'a fait mon frère ? demande Stephan.

—Quand tu es parti pour chercher de la verveine, je suis allé dormir chez Bonnie pour être en sécurité. Le problème c'est que j'avais oublié que j'avais invité Damon chez Bonnie le soir du soupé muet. Et ...

—Et ? demande Stephan.

—Et je l'ai envoûté pour lui faire ouvrir la fenêtre et je me suis abreuvé de son sang pendant son sommeil.

Stephan Se lève d'un bon, mais Spike qui était aux aguets le bloque.

—Elle t'a demandé de ne pas t'énerver, retourne à ta place.

—Si tu réagis comme cela, dit Elena, je ne pourrais pas continuer. C'est toi que j'ai choisi, c'est toi que j'aime, rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

—Mon frère est un chacal.

—Je préfère l'apparence du corbeau, lui dis-je.

—D'accord, Elena tu peux continuer je resterai sage.

—Avant de t'avouer que Caroline m'avait volé mon journal, avec Meredith et Bonnie nous nous sommes introduits chez elle. Par malchance je me suis trouvé acculé sur un balcon sans sortie, Damon m'a sauvé. Une fois sur le toit nous nous sommes disputés toujours pour la même chose, il me voulait comme sa princesse des ténèbres. Il m'a proposé de m'aider contre un peu de mon temps et un peu de mon sang. J'ai alors sauté du toit, mais Damon m'a à nouveau sauvé.

Stephan est en train de bouillir, je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction pour la suite.

—Il faut que tu saches que c'est ma tante qui a invité Damon chez nous, elle trouvait qu'il ferait un bon parti pour moi. Dans ma chambre j'étais en sécurité, vu que matériellement c'est une autre maison. J'ai vu Damon venir à ma chambre sans pouvoir franchir la porte, j'étais fier de moi. Mais quand il a menacé d'aller voir ma petite sœur j'ai cédé, nous avons échangé nos sangs et ...

—Et tu as aimé, dis-je.

—Et j'ai aimé, j'avoue.

—Je n'ai rien vu, je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, quand ...

—Quand je suis morte dans l'accident et que je me suis réveillé en vampire. Tu ne m'avais pas donné assez de sang pour le début de ma transformation. Pense bien que sans Damon je serais à six pieds sous terre. Heureusement que juste avant, tu m'avais demandé en mariage et que je portais la bague de Katherine qui m'a protégé du soleil.

Elena va se blottir dans les bras de mon frère, je n'aime pas ça.

—Après cela, ma mémoire est trop embrouillée.

—J'ai cru que Damon avait tué Elena, tout était contre lui. J'avais sorti l'amour de ma vie de l'eau glacé, morte. Je devais la venger, j'ai bu le sang de cinq hommes sans les tuer et je suis parti affronter Damon. La bagarre était rude, mais quelqu'un d'autre m'a attaqué par derrière, je me suis défendu. Mais quand j'ai vu que c'était Elena, je me suis rendu et je lui ai offert ma vie.

—Je t'ai sauvé petit frère et Elena est venue avec moi.

—J'ai besoin de prendre l'air dit Elena.

—Je viens avec toi, dit Stephan en même temps que moi.

—Non, je vais dehors, mais sans vous.

—Je vais l'accompagner, dit Spike.

—Pas sans moi, dit Edward.

—Edward tu peux avoir confiance, confirme Angel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 Le clan Salvatore 2ème Partie

===PV d'Elena===

Je tourne en rond dehors, ce Spike me surveille en silence.

—Ça va mieux? me demande-il.

—Je me rends compte que je lui ai caché tant de choses. Je m'en veux.

—As-tu du sang sur les mains ? As-tu tué quelqu'un, même un ennemi ?

—Non.

—Moi oui et plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Des regrets j'en ai maintenant beaucoup. Vous montez vos histoires en épingles.

—Si au moins ils ne se disputaient pas comme ça.

—Tu tiens à eux deux.

—Oui je les aime tous les deux. Bella m'a aidé à comprendre, j'aime Stephan, car je veux vivre avec lui et j'aime Damon comme un ami, un frère. J'ai besoin d'eux deux pour vivre. Comment arrives-tu à vivre sans la femme que tu aimes ?

—Je survis, je me dis qu'elle me reviendra un jour. Je ne sais même pas si elle sait que je suis à nouveau sur terre. Pire je ne sais même pas si elle m'a aimé un jour.

—Parle-moi d'elle.

—Elle est blonde, comme toi. Elle ne te ressemble pas, mais elle est belle comme toi. Elle est forte, têtue, indisciplinée, marrante, fidèle et c'est la tueuse. Aujourd'hui, je l'aime plus fort que je l'ai haï dans le passé. Je me suis sacrifié pour elle, mais je n'ai jamais rien attendu en retour. Je l'ai fait pour elle, pour ces amis, car j'avais repris espérance en ce monde.

—Comme je te comprends. On va rentrer, je commence à avoir froid.

Nous retournons à l'intérieur.

—Je pense qu'on ne va pas rentrer dans les détails, dit Damon. Une fois la transformation d'Elena terminée elle est retournée dans les bras de Stephan.

—J'avoue que tu as veillé sur elle pendant tout ce temps et pendant tout ce temps j'ai été jaloux, mais tu n'as pas profité de la situation.

—Content que tu le remarques, dit Damon.

—Nous avons dû déjouer les sales tours de Tyler, dis-je, mais on a fini par trouver le coupable des meurtres.

—Katherine, complète Stephan. Elle avait monté son suicide de toute pièce pensant que cela nous rapprocherait Damon et moi, mais ce fut le contraire. Elle est allée rejoindre le vampire qui l'avait engendré, apprenant de lui toute sa partie sombre. Quand nous sommes tombés amoureux d'Elena et que je lui ai offerte sa propre bague, elle ne l'a pas accepté. On s'est retrouvé tous les trois, enchaînés dans un vieux sanctuaire.

—Katherine a donné à Damon la possibilité de se joindre à elle et de le libérer.

—Proposition que j'ai déclinée. C'est Elena qui nous à sauver, elle a tué Katherine et ...

—... Je suis morte. Il le fallait, le plus dur a été de vous quitter, tous les deux. Mais vous, vous étiez vivant et avec un peu d'espoir vous auriez pu redevenir vraiment deux frères.

Spike vient vers moi, prenant mon visage dans ses mains, effaçant mes larmes.

—Je suis bien placé pour te comprendre, me dit-il. On meurt pour que les autres vivent et non pour qu'ils nous pleurent, on meurt par amour.

Je prends alors sa main dans mienne, pour puiser un peu de force pour continuer.

—C'est exactement cela. Mais je n'ai pas connu le repos et je fus retenu prisonnière de Klauss. J'ai tenté par de nombreuses reprises prévenir Bonnie du danger qu'ils courraient. Klauss a été éliminé mais toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur ont été gravement blessées. Je suis arrivé à revenir en tant qu'esprit et j'ai soignés de mes baisés tout le monde, quelle sensation merveilleuse.

—Elle nous manquait tellement, dit Stephan, qu'on nous la rendu sous la forme d'un ange. Elle était comme une enfant, muette, mais avec des pouvoirs si puissants. J'ai eu la chance qu'elle reste avec moi.

—Et quelle chance, dit Damon, elle t'a donné accès à des pouvoirs, grâce à son sang, bien au-delà de ce que tu as imaginé. Mais déjà à ce moment j'étais possédé, régulièrement je me réveillais sans savoir exactement ce que j'avais fait et pourquoi je l'avais fait. Mais Elena, elle l'a vue, elle l'a compris la première fois où j'ai sauvé la petite sorcière.

—Un jour, je me suis réveillé et j'ai repris ma place.

—Et je suis partie, dit Stephan, partie pour redevenir humain. Mais c'était un piège et j'ai été séparé de toi.

—Les jeunes filles étaient de plus en plus possédées, nous avons dû les surveiller, comprendre. Puis Damon nous à coincés moi et Matt.

—Tu as oublié de dire qu'entretemps j'ai à nouveau sauvé Bonnie, me dit Damon. L'autre Damon à torturé Matt et t'a sauvagement mordu.

—Mais le vrai Damon, m'a sauvé de la forêt, m'a guéri, m'a fait à manger, m'a massé, c'est occupé de moi.

—D'accords pour la première partie, mais je t'ai déjà dit que la suite n'est pas possible. Jesais, j'ai donné ma mémoire pour obtenir le lieu où se trouvais Stephan, mais je ne te crois pas. Au final tu m'as libéré et nous avons sauvé tout le monde.

—Puis on est parti chercher Stephan tous les deux. On a vécu toutes ses épreuves main dans la main afin de le retrouver.

—Et à nouveau tu l'as choisi.

—Car c'est l'homme de mes vies. Je me sens si lasse ...

===PV d'Edward===

Elena c'est évanoui, rattrapé par Spike qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Je l'examine rapidement, mais elle est seulement endormie.

—On va la ramener à l'hôtel, dis-je.

—Je m'en occupe, me répond Spike.

Jasper m'attire dans un coin.

—Les parents, Rosalie et Emmett arrivent par l'avion de 23 h 00, pourrais-tu aller les chercher et leur faire faire un petit tour en ville. Je me suis déjà arrangé avec Stephan et Damon, ils vous accompagnent.

—Tu veux rester seul avec Alice, je vois les ailes jaunes de la passion. Et Elena ?

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

—Très bien je m'occupe de tout. Nous reviendrons vers deux heures du matin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 Il ne manque que nessie

===PV de Jasper===

Elena dans les bras de Spike, Alice et moi-même prenons la route pour l'hôtel, Angel rentre chez lui pour se reposer et les autres prenant la direction de l'aéroport.

Spike dépose Elena dans son lit et prend congé de nous.

—Pourquoi on n'est pas allé à l'aéroport avec les autres ?

—Car je ne veux plus être sage, je t'invite dans la chambre la plus éloignée d'Elena, je ne veux pas que tu l'as réveil.

—Jasper tu vas bien ?

—Je vais mieux que bien, crois-moi petite que tu vas le comprendre rapidement. Des objections ?

—Ils vont tous arriver pendant ...

—Ils ne rentrent pas avant deux heures du matin, cela nous laisse trois heures. C'est peu, mais on va faire avec.

Censuré

Nous entrons dans une chambre que je ferme à clé, principe de précaution.

—Tu es sûr que cela ne peut pas attendre la maison.

—Chut, jeune fille de bonne famille. Laisse-moi plutôt te le démontrer, une fois ma démonstration terminée je te laisserais seule la décision. Attendre ou pas attendre la maison. Mais tu ne dois pas me faire d'objection jusqu'à la fin.

—D'accord, fait donc ta démonstration.

Je m'approche d'elle, colle son corps contre le mien et fais en sorte que son visage soit dans mon cou.

—Tu sens bon, me dit-elle, quelle est cette odeur.

—L'odeur de la passion, l'odeur des ailes jaunes.

—Des hormones, ça ta gavé d'hormones. J'ai envie de te manger tout cru.

Elle m'embrasse goulûment le cou, ouvre ma chemise et embrasse mon torse. Sauf que ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe. Je la repousse délicatement, je sais quoi lui dire.

—On se calme, on dirait Bella.

—Bella a peut-être raison en fait.

—Chut c'est mon cadeau, c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Je lui enlève sa jolie chemine, elle est décorée de fin carreaux rose et bleu, ma femme à tellement bon goût. J'ouvre la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et la laisse tomber à ses pieds. Je soulève Alice et pousse négligemment ses vêtements plus loin. Je me mets à ses genoux, ma tête arrive à la hauteur de son sexe, je frotte mon nez dessus, je l'entends respirer plus fort. Je sais qu'il en faudra beaucoup plus pour la faire crier comme je l'aimerai l'entendre. Je me baisse vers ses pieds que je libère de ses chaussures. Elle a perdu quelques centimètres, Edward à raison ma femme est un vrai petit lutin, mais sacrément bien gaulée.

—Tu n'as pas oublié, aucun commentaire pendant ma démonstration ?

—Oui, dit-elle, sans conviction.

—Bien.

Je sors une paire de ciseaux et je les approche du soutient gorge de ma douce. Je sens Alice à deux doigts de parler, mais elle ravale ses paroles. Je découpe soigneusement, à deux centimètres des baleines, afin de libérer sa poitrine. Je pose un peu plus loin l'outil de mon délit. Je caresse ses seins avec ma langue méthodiquement, de la base du sein jusqu'au téton. Celui-ci devient de plus en plus dur, mais je n'arrête pas, je continue jusqu'à entendre un petit « ah » s'échapper de ses lèvres. Alors, je fais de même à l'autre sein, je la vois qui commence à frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, c'est un bon signe. J'ai enfin mon deuxième « ah ». Je caresse sa taille, je sais qu'elle est chatouilleuse à ce niveau-là. Bingo elle répond à mes caresses.

—Jasper ?

—Je n'ai pas fini, tu auras la parole que plus tard, alors chut. Je te laisse quand même le droit d'exprimer ta satisfaction, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

—Oui.

J'embrasse son ventre, dur comme de la pierre, mais sensible comme un voile. Je laisse ma langue s'égarer dans son nombril, comme s'il agissait de son clito. Elle me caresse la tête, fourrageant mes cheveux de ses doigts, mais surtout en appuyant dessus pour me faire descendre vers son triangle. Je me relève et l'embrasse doucement, puis moins doucement et enfin frénétiquement. Je la prends dans mes bras et la dépose sur le lit. Je fais courir l'index de ma main droite autour de ses seins, je descends faire des ronds sur son ventre. Je descends encore, je suis à la limite de sa culotte, elle écarte les cuisses, je le passe sur son sexe protégé du tissu vers l'arrière et reviens vers l'avant en appuyant un peu plus fort. Je l'entends jouir, doucement, étouffer par ses lèvres comme d'habitude. J'embrasse ses cuisses en les écartant un peu plus et j'attrape mon arme. J'entaille alors son slip dans la longueur d'un bout à l'autre pour me laisser le plus de marge. Je prends les coussins que je glisse sous ses fesses offrant par le même coup son sexe gonflé près à exploser. Je caresse de mon indexe ses lèvres fermées, l'entrée de son anus, elle trépigne. Je passe ses grandes lèvres, elle respire fort, je passe sur son clito j'entends un petit « iihhh ». Doucement j'avance la tête vers son sexe, je ne la touche pas encore qu'elle commence déjà à gémir, ses gémissements me nourrisse et je fonce sur son clito et l'aspire en le titillant du bout de ma langue. Elle gémit encore plus, mais je sais qu'elle se retient, un doigt puis deux dans son intimité fait augmenter le volume. De mes deux doigts je tente de caresser le fameux point G, le volume augmente encore. Je la sens monter, encore et encore et j'arrête. Vampiriquement j'enlève mes vêtements, je m'approche d'elle, présente mon sexe à l'entrée de son vagin. Je respire profondément et rentre en elle, elle crie pour la première fois. Je reste enfoncé le plus profondément possible pendant quelques secondes, je sors et j'entends un râle sourd, puis je rentre à nouveau, elle crie une deuxième fois. Je commence à faire des aller retour, comme dirait certains je la ramone de plus en plus rapidement.

—Alice, lâche-toi.

—Ja ... ja ...jasper je ...

—Lâche-toi, imagine qu'on est seul au monde. Ahhh

—Mais …

—Putain lâche-toi, cri, encourage-moi. Tu aimes ?

—Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

—Alors, dit-le, cri-le, réclames-en plus.

—Je peux ? Alors, accélère, oui, non encore plus vite. Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Ahhhhhhhhh.

—Plus fort.

—Oh non, ce n'est pas possible !

Elle relève d'un cou son torse, prend ma tête dans ses bras me serrant de toutes ces forces et cri et pousse un cri de jouissance fort et libéré. Tout son corps tremble, telle une crise d'épilepsie, son vagin écrase mon sexe en cadence et je sens une explosion de mouille et elle finit par retomber sur le matelas les yeux révulsés. Elle n'a jamais jouie de la sorte.

Elle ferme alors les yeux et semble comme endormie, je reste là immobile à la regarder. Elle si belle, si parfaite, si gentille, si douce, si parfaite. Puis doucement elle ouvre les yeux et me sourie.

—Coucou beau blond.

—Coucou, ma reine. Alors, ta décision suite à ma démonstration ? On attend la maison ?

—C'est moi qui décide ?

—Oui c'est toi, si tu veux je peux sortir le jeu d'échec.

—Et toi ?

—Moi ? J'adore les échecs.

—Mais tu n'as pas joui.

—Ce n'était pas au programme, la seule chose que je voulais c'était que tu te laisses aller et t'entendre jouir haut et fort.

—Ok, à moi de dérouler mon programme, couche toi à ma place. On va commencer par une vidange.

—Alice ? Quelle vocabulaire ! dis-je en m'allongeant à sa place, les coudes posés sur la matelas, soulevant mon torse.

—Je crois que je me suis lâchée un peu trop, dit-elle en avance sa tête de mon sexe tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

—Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en lui caressant la joue, je ne suis pas fan de ces genre d'expression, mais c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de te lâcher.

Elle prend mon sexe en bouche, je la regarde faire et j'aime le spectacle qu'elle m'offre. J'ai l'impression de profiter de ma femme et de la rabaisser, mais ses yeux me disent le contraire, elle aussi elle aime. Je sens que je vais jouir, j'incline la tête en arrière et j'explose dans sa bouche.

—N'avale pas tout, je veux goûter, dis-je étonné par moi-même.

Mais quelle idée ! Elle monte vers mon visage et s'immobilise à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, elle ouvre alors la sienne et ma semence coule doucement. Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais ce n'est pas correct de faire une chose pareille. Je l'attire alors vers moi et l'embrasse, buvant tout ce qu'elle avait gardé.

—Je t'aime, merci.

—Ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas fini.

Elle monte ensuite à califourchon sur moi, en position accroupie. Elle commence par se caresser avec de longues caresses, puis se saisissant de mon sexe elle se caresse avec et enfin elle le fait entrer dans ses fesses. Nous ne l'avions jamais fait et je n'osais même pas l'imaginer. Elle commence des vas et viens, le dos bien cambré. Elle se caresse de plus belle son sexe, un gémissement fort et sans aucune retenu monte dans sa gorge, j'aime. Mon sexe serré dans l'étroit passage. Mais d'un cou elle s'arrête, reste à califourchon, mais me tourne le dos. Elle fait rentrer ma verge dans son vagin, elle recommence les vas et viens. Quelque minute passe et elle se laisse tomber sur les genoux et pose son dos contre mon torse. Je me mets alors au travail faisant bouger mon sexe dans son sexe avec en prime je remplace sa main pour la masturber. Je maltraite son clito sans ménagement ce qui l'a fait jouir encore plus fortement que la première fois. Je l'entends grogner comme si elle allait attaquer, le vampire qu'elle est se montre sans masque. Les contractions de son vagin me font alors jouir donnant des contractions dans mon corps tout entier.

On se repose un peu, couché l'un contre l'autre, je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Elle se retourne enfin pour me dire.

—J'en veux encore.

—Désolé, mais les trois heures sont passées et ... mince rhabille toi ils ouvrent la porte. T'inquiète j'ai une idée pour toi, mais patience.

Comment trois heures avaient pu passer si vite ?

(Rembobinage de trois heures)

===PV d'Edward===

Nous arrivons en retard de quinze minutes, ils sont tous les quatre à nous attendre au point de rendez-vous.

—Tu es en retard, lâche Rosalie.

—Problème de timing, lui répondis-je.

—Jasper n'est pas là? continue-t-elle.

—Non, il avait quelque chose à faire.

—Plus important que venir nous chercher, alors que c'est lui qui a insisté pour notre venu.

—Et oui petite sœur. Au fait je vous présente Stephan et Damon Salvatore

—Au nom de la famille je vous présente mes salutations, dit mon père. Alors, fiston, quel est le programme ?

—Un pub, nous allons y aller à pied.

J'ouvre la marche avec mon père, derrière suivent Ma mère, Bella et Stephan et Emmett, Rosalie et Damon ferme la marche.

—Des nouvelles de Nessie ? demande-je à mon père.

—Oui elle a appelé hier, elle voulait me parler. En fait elle voulait parler au médecin.

—Te parler ? Nessie sait très bien que j'ai deux diplômes de médecine.

—Tu pourrais en avoir dix que tu resterais son père.

—Oh, elle ? Ils ? Non ...

—Non, pas encore, mais il faudra t'y préparer. Elle est dans l'âge du flirt.

—Sa mère a quitté cet âge il y a si peu de temps. Quel était son problème ?

—Jacob, il continue à la regarder comme une fillette et cela l'énerve. Elle l'aime, mais ils ne sont pas encore en phase. Elle vous embrasse, vous lui manquez.

—Elle nous manque beaucoup aussi.

On reste quelques minutes sans parler.

—Quelque chose à me dire mon fils ?

—Oui c'est au sujet de Jasper.

—Il va bien ?

—Oui, même très bien. Elena, la fiancée de Stephan, a été touché par tout ce qu'il a vécu et lui a fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Elle lui a offert tout d'abords la paix et Jasper ne porte plus son passé sur ses épaules il est en paix avec lui-même. Ensuite elle lui a offert la passion et ...

—Il a préféré rester avec Alice au lieu de venir nous chercher. C'est merveilleux, je suis tellement content pour lui, j'ai hâte de le voir.

—Il a un cadeau pour Rosalie, d'où votre présence.

—Edward, cri Rosalie, dit à ton ami que qu'il a de la chance, car la prochaine fois qu'il m'insulte je lui saute au cou.

J'arrête de marcher et me retourne.

—oh oh oh, on se calme, que ce passe-t-il ? Emmett ?

—Ce n'est rien Edward, Rose a trouvé un autre vampire qui n'est pas attiré par elle.

—Non c'est pire que ça.

—Je trouve seulement qu'elle manque un peu de sang dans ces veines pour m'attirer, logique.

—Logique, je réponds. Rose, je t'expliquerai il n'y a rien d'offensant. Damon et si tu venais marcher en tête avec mon père.

—Edward, m'a parlé de vos origines Londoniennes. J'ai eu moi-même l'occasion de croiser les vampires qui y pullulaient. Par curiosité j'y suis repassé, ils ont été exterminés.

—C'est peut-être préférable, ils étaient un danger pour la population. Je n'ai jamais regardé en arrière, j'ai renié mes origines, préférant vivre selon mes principes. J'ai eu la chance de me constituer une famille, je ne regrette rien.

—Edward m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas bu du sang humain que lors des transformations, même mon frère n'est pas aussi fort que vous. Je suis très surpris.

—Rose, elle n'a jamais bu une goutte et elle est loin de dépérir.

—Oh un fast food d'ouvert, avec une serveuse plus que mignonne. Ne m'attendez pas je vais casser la croûte. On se retrouve au pub en face de l'hôtel ? Stephan, on se partage le menu ?

—Non merci.

—Non bien sûr tu préfères le sang d'Elena, tu es une vraie sangsue. A'tchao

Damon quitte les rangs et Stephan vient prendre sa place.

—Edward ...

—Il a raison sur un point, tu dois te nourrir plus. Tu ne peux pas te laisser dépérir pour la simple raison de refuser de tuer des animaux, Je t'invite à en parler avec mon père, il est médecin et t'aideras sûrement.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Nous arrivons au pub que nous avions fréquenté l'autre soir. Tout le monde commande une boisson et moi je file au piano, espérant qu'elle serait là. Je commence la mélodie d'Esmée, j'en suis à la quatrième mesure quand la mélodie s'enrichit brusquement. Elle est là, elle joue à nouveau avec moi, je la regarde et elle me fait un clin d'œil. Nous partons à nouveau dans l'improvisation.

—Voulez-vous vous joindre à ma famille le temps d'un verre ?

—Avec plaisir Edward.

—Vous avez de la mémoire, je me rends compte que je ne connais pas votre prénom.

—Mélanie.

—Alors, suivez-moi Mélanie.

—Edward, commence Esmée, tu as été merveilleux, c'était si beau.

—Non, on a été merveilleux, Mélanie me tire vers le haut, c'est une virtuose et une partenaire géniale.

—Vous me fait rougir.

—Elle est très jolie ta copine, dit une voie dernièrement que je n'ai aucune peine à attribuer à Damon.

—Damon, as-tu bien mangé ?

—Oui, mais je m'offrirai bien un petit dessert. _**Tu me la laisse, je te promets je lui en prends pas beaucoup.**_

—Je crois que tu devrais te surveiller et éviter les desserts le soir. _**Ne la touche pas.**_

Chasse gardé ? _**Bella est partageuse ?**_

_**Damon, je veux seulement que tu évites de te nourrir de mes amis et elle en fait partie.**_

_**Qui te dit qu'elle n'en a pas envie ?**_

_**Damon, non.**_

_**Ok, je vais me rabattre sur une des serveuses.**_

—Edward qui a-t-il? me demande Bella.

—Rien c'est réglé, alors que penses-tu de notre invité ?

—Très douée, vous ne pourriez pas rejouer ensemble ?

—Cela te dit, Mélanie ?

—Avec plaisir Edward, je me sens jazzie ce soir.

—Et moi j'ai envie de swing.

1 h 50, on sort du pub, encore une fois nous nous étions surpassés. Je sais que cela me manquera, mais j'en garderais un très bon souvenir, dans le top 10. Je pénètre dans la suite en faisant le plus de bruit possible. En un clin d'œil jasper est devant nous.

—Désolé de ne pas être venu vous chercher, j'avais des choses à régler.

—Je suis au courant, fiston. Où est Alice ?

—Elle boude.

—Elle boude ? demande mon père.

—Ça lui passera, alors vous avez fait un bon voyage ? Elle voulait continuer nos ébats. La voilà justement.

—Oh, dit Emmett, je connais cette odeur. Vous compter prendre le relais d'Edward et de Bella ?

—Emmett ne commence pas dit Alice. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, j'ai eu une vision, lointaine, mais effrayante.

—Nessie ? demande Bella.

—Non je ne pense pas, ce n'était pas vraiment une vision, mais plus un mauvais pressentiment. On devrait avoir un ou deux mois de répits.

—Mes amis, nous dit Damon, mon frère et moi-même nous vous abandonnons pour aller mordre Morphée.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 Le cadeau

===PV de Jasper===

—Rosalie, ma chère et adorée sœur, dis-je. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais je te demande de m'a faire confiance.

—Pourquoi moi et non pas à Esmée qui doit le mériter plus que moi.

—Esmée n'en a pas besoin, confirme Edward. Fait confiance à Jasper. L'as-tu déjà vu avec se sourire ?

—Ok et que dois-je faire ?

—Couche-toi sur le canapé et ferme les yeux.

Elle se couche docilement, ferme les yeux, mais les ré-ouvre rapidement et se relève.

—Emmett, ce n'est pas une de tes blagues au moins ?

—Non et je n'ai aucune idée sur ce qu'il va t'arriver, dut-il avec sa petite grimace habituelle quand quelque chose lui échappe. Ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur toi, tu peux encore servir.

Elle se recouche et referme les yeux.

—Décontracte-toi Rose, je vais déposer une pièce de monnaie sur ton front, ne bouge surtout pas.

Je pose alors la pièce multicolore sur la peau froide de ma soeur. Rapidement la couleur de la peau de Rose change prenant tour à tour toutes les couleurs que contenait la pièce. Rose est maintenant complètement étendu, à croire qu'elle s'est endormie. Elena, arrive sur la pointe de pied, elle regarde Rose et sourit.

—Elle dort, nous dit-elle, je ne pense pas que cela dure longtemps, mais elle a besoin de parler avec ces démons intérieurs. Tu es son mari? en parlant à Emmett.

—Oui.

—Vous faites un très beau couple. Embrasse-là sur le front cela devrait la réveiller. Je vous quitte je vais retrouver mon petit vampire à moi.

Emmett applique les conseils à Elena et tel que prévu Rose ouvre les yeux.

—Tu te sens mieux? dis-je.

—Pourquoi je me sentirais mieux ? Je ne suis pas malade.

Elle semble réfléchir, touche sa tête de ses mains, se lève et continue sur tout son corps.

—C'est parti, chéri c'est parti. La bestiole qui me détruisait la tête, le ventre et tout mon corps, elle est partie. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

—Tu as pardonné à tes violeurs, lui dis-je.

—Non ça ce n'est pas possible. Mais si je suis enfin arrivé à pardonner et la bestiole est partie. Je suis libre, libre.

Elle crie, rit, pleure de joie.

—Il y a des gens qui veulent dormir, Blondy, annonce Damon. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi, mais pour mon frère et surtout pour ma tendre Elena ont besoin de repos. Alors, on fête quoi ? Sainte Elena a encore fait un miracle ? On devrait appeler le Vatican.

—Tu prends un peu tout à la légère, lui lance Jasper.

—J'aime bien ce gars-là, dit Emmett.

Damon m'attrape par le bras pour me parler en aparté

—Tu as eu peut-être les soins d'Elena, mais saches que suis la première personne à qui elle l'a fait. Elle m'a libéré d'une possession très puissante, j'aime Elena plus que tout et tout ce qu'elle fait, tout ce qu'elle touche et comme béni pour moi.

—Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

—Tu n'y es pas encore arrivé, je sais que t'es un brave type mais j'ai ma réputation à soigner.

Retournant vers les autres, il déclare.

—Pour fêter cela et si on se faisait quelques hôtesses de l'air, leur sang est souvent parfumé.

—Damon ! dit Edward.

—Edward, espèce de rabat joie. Bon moi je vais aller me dégourdir un peu les ailes.

—Quel curieux personnage, dit mon père. Il a l'air proche de toi Edward.

—Cela se voie tant que ça? demande mon frère. Je dois lui inspirer confiance, il est plus honnête envers moi.

—Plus, mais pas complètement, dis-je.

—Il faudrait déjà qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même. Mais je préfère garder pour moi ces confidences.

—Et alors? lui dit Emmett, il est parti et moi je veux savoir. Aie. Qui a envoyé ce caillou ?

—Devine, répond Edward. Emmett, Damon peut être un allier très puissant, je le respecte et je vous demande d'en faire de même.

—Ben voyons, dit Stephan en rentrant, s'il y a bien quelque chose à ne pas faire, c'est de faire confiance en Damon aveuglément. Mais vous êtes libre de faire vos propres erreurs.

—Que la vie d'Elena doit être simple entre vous deux, dis-je avec beaucoup d'ironie.

—J'aime Elena plus que tout au monde, mais elle est souvent un peu trop naïve.

—Stephan, dit mon père, mais tu saignes.

—Ils ont échangé leur sang, explique Edward.

—Je n'arrive pas à lui dire non.

—Bon, Stephan, dit mon père, on va commencer tout de suite ton programme. Les enfants, avec Stephan nous partons chasser. Edward je te confie mon téléphone, je préfère être coupé du monde, si c'est un appel médical tu seras sûrement traité. Nous devrions être de retour en début d'après-midi.

===PV d'Esmée===

Mon mari ne changera donc jamais, toujours près à aider les personnes méritante. Ce garçon souffre depuis trop longtemps, l'aider serait une bonne chose. Je me sens heureuse, Jasper et Rosalie avaient gagné beaucoup en venant ici, grâce à cette jeune fille, il faudra que je lui parle. Tiens la sonnerie du téléphone de Carlisle.

—Oui, j'écoute, dit mon fils avec la voix de son père ... Nessie ? Continu-t-il, mais avec sa propre voix. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? ... Oui c'est ton père ... Non, il est parti chassé ... Jacob t'a fait du mal ? ... Ecoutez-moi jeune fille, je suis peut-être con, mais je reste votre père. De ce titre je vous demande de rester poli ... On ne te manque pas ? Désolé, mais ta mère et moi-même sommes en manque de notre fille ... L'amour ne se commande pas jeune fille et nous vouons un amour éternel à la chair de notre chair ... Tu veux changer de parents ? On verra ce qu'on peut faire ...Oui, elle est là, tu veux lui parler ? ... Je te la passe.

Bella s'approche pour prendre le téléphone, mais c'est à moi qu'il m'est tendu.

—Nessie, ma chérie, commence par arrêter de pleurer.

—Mamie, tu peux t'isoler des oreilles et des pouvoirs de papa.

—Oui, je vais aller dans la rue. Je te rappelle.

Ma chérie est complètement affolée, je presse le pas, pour me retrouver assez loin d'Edward. Je la rappelle.

—Nessie, c'est moi, on est seule. Que ce passe t-il ? C'est Jacob ?

—Oui c'est lui, il est méchant avec moi. Tu sais combien je l'aime, mais lui non, même s'il dit le contraire.

—Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

—J'aimerais qu'il m'embrasse, j'en ai vraiment envie, mais lui non.

—Il te l'a dit ?

—Oui. Comme je n'arrivais pas à lui faire comprendre, je lui ai montré mes seins. Si tu voyais comme ils ont grossis depuis deux mois. Mais sûrement pas assez, de plus ma croissance ralentit, alors que deux ou trois années de plus feraient la différence.—Nessie, ces choses ne se font pas. Que t'a dit Jacob.

—Qu'il n'était pas ce genre de garçon là, qu'on avait le temps. Alors, je lui ai dit que s'il ne flirtait pas avec moi tout de suite, c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Alors, il a dit texto « ça doit être ça, je ne t'aime pas », il est sorti et à fermer la porte à clef derrière lui.

—Je pense que j'ai compris.

—Dit moi tout.

—C'est un fait que tu es à l'âge physique du flirt, mais il y a deux ans il voyait ton père te sortir du ventre de ta mère. Les filles de ton âge ne sont à peine sorties de couche. Il t'aime j'en suis sûr. Il a seulement peur de la réaction de ton père, de celle de tes oncles et de Rosalie, même s'il joue le dur. Il a peut-être peur de brûler des étapes, d'aller trop loin avec toi. Peur de succomber dans des tentations après t'avoir donné ton premier baisé. Ne soit pas impatiente, je te conseille d'avoir une conversation avec tes parents. Il faut qu'ils se fassent à l'idée que tu seras bientôt une femme et il devrait t'expliquer ce que eux ont vécu. Ce n'était pas simple pour eux, ton père à du se contrôler pour ne pas la tuer alors que ta mère en voulait toujours un peu plus.

—Mamie, je l'entends hurler à la mort dans la forêt, lui aussi est triste. Je vais lui parler en adulte et lui dire que je l'attendrai le temps nécessaire.

—Bravo ma chérie. Tu devrais dormir un peu il est tard. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

—Merci, moi aussi je t'aime. Dit à papa que je l'aime très fort avec maman. Dit lui que je ne pensais pas tout ce que je lui ai dit et que je ne veux pas changer de parents.

—Ils le savent déjà, mais je leur dirais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous, ma Nessie chérie.

—Bisous, mamie câlin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 Face à face

===PV de Jacob===

Quelle tête de mule, on dirait sa mère, encore que son père ce défend bien dans ce domaine. Comment avais-je pu lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas, alors que je pourrais mourir pour elle. Je l'avais fait pleurer, je devrais compenser chaque larme qu'elle aura versée. Mais comment lui dire que j'ai peur, on a tout le tant et ce n'est qu'un bébé. C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait montré qu'elle devenait une femme, je n'avais même pas remarqué ce changement. Je dois rentrer et lui parler, quand je pense que je l'ai enfermé, je suis un minable. J'arrive vers la porte et la déverrouille, je l'appelle timidement et elle se jette dans mes bras.

—Je ne voulais pas. Il faut que tu comprennes Nessie ...

—Chut je sais, mamie m'a expliqué. Je t'attendrais, je serais patiente.

—Tu as appelé ta grand-mère ?

—En fait, j'ai appelé mon grand-père, mais c'est papa qui a répondu. J'ai été ignoble avec lui, oh Jacob comme j'ai été méchante, me dit-elle en pleurant à chaude larmes. Maman doit être triste aussi. J'ai fait de la peine à tout le monde, je suis vraiment méchante, tu ne devrais pas m'aimer. Mes parents doivent me détester

Je la prends dans mes bras, pour la calmer.

—Ne dis pas de bêtises, rappelle Edward et demande lui de t'excuser.

—C'est ce que je vais faire.

—Bien je reste près de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

—Papa ? C'est Nessie ... Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ...Merci papa ... Tu m'aimes toujours ? ... Moi aussi ... vous me manquez beaucoup ...

Je fais un geste vers Nessie.

—Jacob veut te parler ... À bientôt, bisous à maman.

—Edward ! Alors, cette petite virée ça ce passe bien ?

—Jacob ! Plus que bien.

—Je tenais à m'excuser, sur mon attitude ...

—Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Nessie est une adolescente et elle se comporte en tant tel.

—Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on est la fameuse discussion qu'on redoutait tous les trois.

—Il semblerait, on le fera dès qu'on aura le temps. Prend soin de notre bébé et embrasse-la de notre part.

—Merci Edward, tu sais que tu es ma sangsue préférée. Aie, Nessie je rigole, j'aime taquiner ton père. Au revoir Edward et bisou à Bella.

—Nessie, veux-tu aller chasser ?

—Oui si je peux avoir une glace à la vanille avec de la crème chantilly en dessert.

—Tout ce que tu voudras.

—Tout ?

—Nessie, tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

—Nan, on fait la course ? Au fait pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'avoir de moto ?

—Le dernier arrivé à la clairière, mange un lapin.

===PV de Carlisle===

On est en pleine forêt, depuis notre départ aucun de nous a parlé, il essaye de me jauger. L'autre soir au pub nous avons décidé de travailler tous les deux. Il est prévu qu'il vienne avec Elena à Froks pendant le temps nécessaire.

—Vous savez que je suis plus vieux que vous ?

—On peut se tutoyer ? Tu n'es pas à proprement parlé un de mes patient. L'important ici n'est pas l'âge mais l'acceptation de sa condition.

—Comment peut-on accepter d'être un être des ténèbres sans céder à ses pulsions comme mon frère ?

—Il nous faut de la volonté, des objectifs, mais surtout prendre sa destiné en main. Bon ici on va être bien.

—On va chasser ?

—Non on va faire un feu de camp.

Les flammes illuminaient nos visages.

—Et maintenant ?

—Tu t'allonges.

—Psychanalyse ?

—J'ai étudié la psychanalyse, mais ce n'est pas le moment propice. Tu as besoin de dormir, je le sens. Tu auras besoin d'énergie, pour la suite.

Il ferme les yeux et sombre dans les méandres du sommeil. J'aurais dû emmener avec moi Edward, il aurait pu me dire à quoi rêvait ce garçon, mais cela n'aurait pas été correct. Il rêve, il y a bien longtemps que ce privilège m'a été retiré. Ma mère avait vécu à travers mes rêves pendant toute ma vie humaine, puis j'avais gardé son existence dans ma mémoire, dans mes écrits et dans mes prières.

—Damon, pourquoi ? Sois seulement mon frère. Elena, non ne me quitte pas, je t'aime.

Il se réveille en sursaut et en nage.

—Stephan, comment te sens-tu ?

—Un mauvais rêve surement.

—Te rappelles-tu de ta vie humaine ?

—Vous voulez parler de Katherine ?

—Non de tes repas, mangeais-tu de la viande ?

—Ma famille était aisée et la viande était souvent présente sur la table.

—Cela te dérangeait ?

—Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

—Notre première étape sera d'arrêter de culpabiliser de tuer les animaux pour se nourrir.

—C'est une vie ...

—Mais ta vie en dépend. Je ne veux pas dire que les animaux sont à notre disposition. De tout temps il existe des prédateurs et des proies, des carnivores et des herbivores. La végétation nourrie les herbivores et les herbivores nourrissent les carnivores et l'homme est un carnivore. L'homme est même ce qu'on appelle un omnivore mangeant aussi bien que de la végétation, des herbivores ou des carnivores. C'est l'une des raisons qui nous fait apprécier le sang humain, j'ai bien dit l'une des raisons. J'ai remarqué que plus je bois un animal évolué et proche du régime alimentaire humain et plus le sang m'est bénéfique. Un autre paramètre entre en jeu c'est la chasse, plus la capture de l'animal est difficile à attraper meilleure est la récompense. Edward adore les pumas et Emmett raffole des ours mal léchés.

—Ces animaux ont aussi le droit de vivre.

—Autant que toi. Tu sais tu peux allier chasse et sauvegarde des humains. Tu peux chasser pour éviter les proliférations dangereuses de certains animaux, où bien chasser les animaux sauvages qui seraient trop près des humains et pourraient les mettre en danger. Et n'oublie jamais que la mise à mort de l'animal sera toujours moins affreuse que se peuvent faire les humains dans leurs abattoirs.

—Je n'avais jamais vu la chose de cet angle de vu, mais ...

—Mais je n'espère pas de toi un changement du jour au lendemain, d'où ton séjour chez nous. Tu pourras aller chasser avec chaque membre de la famille, nous avons tous une vision différente de la chose. Maintenant va chasser fiston et ramène-moi ta proie assommée.

Le jour était levé depuis maintenant quelques heures, Stephan n'est toujours pas de retour, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Les heures passent.

Le voilà avec une biche sous le bras, il me l'a tend.

—Nous allons la partager, nous nous arrêterons de boire qu'une fois son coeur stoppé. Aucun de nous aura tué la bête et en même temps nous l'aurons tué ensemble. Si tu es croyant tu peux remercier Dieu pour la nourriture qu'il t'offre.

Il ferme les yeux, se concentre et me fait signe qu'il est prêt. Nous mordons la bête ensemble, mais je ne bois que très peu. Le cœur s'arrête enfin et nous laissons la biche tomber au sol.

—Comment te sens-tu fiston ?

—Perplexe, mais rassasié.

—Alors, on rentre, mais avant tout déposons la biche dans un endroit décent. Tu peux lui adresser quelques mots si cela adoucit ta peine.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 Disparition ?

===PV de Carlisle==

Heureusement que les vitres sont quelques peu teintées, car le soleil a décidé de briller, c'est Stephan qui conduit. Le silence règne depuis le début, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me demander quelque chose et cherche ses mots.

—Inutile de te torturer l'esprit, si tu as une question tu peux me la poser.

—Je cherche mes mots. C'est au sujet de ...

—Oui, dis-je en espèrent l'encourager.

—Vous, non tu m'as appelé fiston à deux reprises ...

—Alors que je suis plus jeune que toi et que j'ai déjà une grande famille.

—Edward a de la chance, j'aurais aimé avoir un père comme toi. Au lieu de cela j'ai un frère qui ne pense qu'à faire le mal autour de lieu et il me déteste. Il ne reste pas loin de moi que pour Elena, il pense toujours qu'il arrivera à la faire sienne.

—On va reprendre du début. Je t'ai appelé fiston, car je t'apprécie beaucoup, que j'ai envie de t'aider et t'initier une façon de vivre qui te sauvera. Je peux bien-sûr arrêter de t'appeler comme cela si ça te dérange.

—Je ne voudrais pas que vos enfants soient jaloux.

—Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas Edward qui a de la chance de m'avoir comme père, mais moi de l'avoir comme fils. Il a été le premier à me rejoindre, il est une continuité de moi-même. J'aime tous mes enfants, mais Edward ... Ah je n'arrive même pas à mettre des mots dessus. Stephan je pense que tu es trop sévère avec ton frère, ton frère t'aime surement, mais ne peut pas le dire.

—Il sait le dire à Elena sans problème.

—Le croirais-tu s'il te le disait ?

—Non.

—Je pense qu'il te l'a déjà dit, mais pas avec des mots, mais tu ne l'as jamais entendu. Il t'a déjà sauvé la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

—Pour se réserver le privilège de le faire lui-même le jour où il l'aura choisi. Je ne veux plus en parler, me dit-il en criant et en serrant le volant avec force.

—Loin de moi l'idée de t'énerver. Je suis allé trop loin, je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser.

—Bien sûr que je t'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. On arrive, je me gare devant la porte pour t'éviter tout contact avec le soleil.

Dix minutes plus tard on passe la porte de la suite, tout le monde, ou presque est dans le salon. Les têtes étaient sombres et Elena est en pleure. Stephan va vite la rejoindre en la prenant dans ses bras.

—Que ce passe-t-il ?

—Carlisle, on ne sait pas grand-chose, dit Edward. On a juste des signes. Damon n'est pas rentré.

—Il doit encore courir la gazelle, dit Stephan écœuré.

—Le soleil brille, il ne contrôle plus rien, il ne nous aurait pas laissé comme cela.

—Tu ne devrais pas avoir confiance en mon frère, il finit toujours par trahir sa famille et ses amis.

—Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela, dit Elena en se dégageant de son étreinte, il ne m'aurait ...

—Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé tomber, c'est ça ?

—Je sais qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, avec ou sans toi j'irais à sa recherche. Il ne t'a pas laissé tombé alors que tu croupissais dans une cage, tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser.

—Bon les enfants, on ce calme, dis-je. Ceux qui peuvent sortir au soleil, partent tout de suite et on fait un point ici au crépuscule. Quand aux Cullen qui devront rester ici nous devons faire marcher nos méninges et trouver des idées. Elena tu n'es pas seule, on fera tout pour le retrouver. Stephan range ton amour propre et reste pour soutenir la femme que tu aimes. Go, tout le monde en route.

18 h 00 Notre brainstorming ne donna pas grand-chose, quelques idées étaient sorties. L'appartement de Mélanie, mais on ne le connaissait pas, il faudra surement vérifier sa présence au pub cette nuit. Le bowling, mais cela ne semblait pas être le lieu préfère de Damon. Il y avait cette église abandonnée, elle serait notre point de départ et notre point de ralliement pendant la nuit. Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre, Alice est dans les bras de jasper, ce dernier lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Bella tente de détendreEdward en lui prodiguant un massage, qui n'a pas l'air très efficace vu la grimace de mon fils. Rosalie tiens la bavette à Hemmett, qui semble partie dans un monde parallèle. Esmée est immobile à côté de moi attends que le jour laisse la place à la nuit. Moi je regarde ma famille et je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir. Mon téléphone sonne et tout le monde me regarde.

—Carlisle à l'appareil.

—Carlisle, c'est Jacob. Je m'inquiète pour Nessie.

—Que ce passe-t-il Jacob ? Qu'y a-t-il avec Nessie ?

Toute la famille me regarde inquiet.

—Elle se gave de sucre, elle réclame de plus en plus de choses sucré. Sans compter son mal de ventre, j'ai peur Carlisle.

—Où au ventre ?

—Dans le bas du ventre, ça lui tire et ça lui irradie de partout.

—Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, je devrais être rentré dans quelques jours, je l'examinerais. Mais je pense que notre petite fille va devenir une demoiselle.

—Vous voulez dire qu'elle va ... enfin ...

—Oui, je le pense, Nessie va être réglé et c'est tout à fait logique. Vous allez devoir acheter des protections au cas où elle commence à perdre avant votre retour. Pour le sucre c'est normal, c'est la puberté, elle devrait se calmer. Mais évite tout de même qu'elle en ingère trop. Tiens-moi au courant de toute évolution.

Je raccroche. Edward me regarde et me dit.

—Il semblerait qu'on ait oublié ce détail, ma pauvre chérie semble souffrir.

—C'est naturel, dit Bella, c'est le mauvais côté d'être une femme.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 Les frères

===PV d'Edward===

Tout le monde est enfin rentré, mais aucune nouvelle de Damon, Stephan semble toujours persuader que Damon nous fait un sale tour. Il va falloir que je l'attrape dans un coin et mettre les points sur les I.

—On va commencer pas rejoindre l'église abandonner et y monter notre QG provisoire, dit mon père. Dans la nuit la moitié d'entre nous aura pour mission de visiter les lieux ouverts la nuit où on trouve de jolies filles. Mais on va commencer par la forêt. Qu'on se répartisse dans les voitures.

21 h 00 aux abords de l'église, on est à nouveaux tous réuni, on allait devoir se répartir équitablement.

_**Au secours, je suis là ... Il faut sauver Stephan.**_

—Damon, Damon n'est pas loin et semble blesser.

_**Damon où es-tu ? C'est Edward.**_

_**Au secours, je suis là ... Il faut sauver Stephan.**_

—Il ne m'entend pas, il doit être trop faible, il semble avoir du mal à penser.

—S'il est blessé on devrait pouvoir le suivre grâce à l'odeur de son sang, nous dit Jasper.

—Oui Jasper, tu es génial, dis-je. L'odeur de son sang est proche de celle d'un humain, mais en beaucoup moi appétissant, du moins pour nous. Déployez-vous en cercle.

—Inutile, dit Alice, je sens son odeur de ce côté.

J'avance, rien, j'avance encore et je sens enfin son odeur.

_**Stephan, je me meurs**_

—Tu as raison, tous par ici il faut le trouver rapidement.

—Edward ici, regarde il y a du sang, il ne doit pas être loin.

—Fouillez de partout, dit Carlisle.

Les minutes passent et on ne le trouve pas, je n'entends plus ses pensées, il est peut-être trop tard. Non ce n'est pas possible.

_**, où es-tu ?**_

_**Dans l'arbre.**_

Je lève la tête et le vois enfin.

—Emmett avec moi, lui dis-je, on monte le chercher.

Nous montons sans aucun problème. Avant de descendre je regarde ces constantes, le pouls est fuyant, la respiration est lente et sa température corporelle est très basse.

—Emmett, descend-le à Carlisle, il nous dira quoi faire. Fait attention ...

—N'es aucune crainte frérot, il est cool ce type, je vais faire gaffe.

Au sol Carlisle l'examine à nouveau quand Damon ouvre les yeux et essaye de parler.

—Chut mon garçon, dit Carlisle de son ton paternaliste. Ne tente pas de parler.

_**Edward, dit à Stephan de fuir. Il y a un chasseur de vampire et il tire avec des balles en bois. Laissez—moi et protégez mon frère et Elena.**_

—Il a reçu des balles en bois, cela semble très mauvais pour lui. Il veut qu'on le laisse et qu'on protège son frère et Elena.

—Les protéger de quoi ou de qui ? demande Carlisle.

—D'un chasseur de vampire.

—Bien, reprend mon père, Emmett tu portes Damon dans l'église. Edward voici quelques affaires, tu vas devoir extraire les balles et tout faire pour le sauver. Elena et Stephan avec eux. Les autres avec moi on part à la chasse au chasseur. Edward dans l'idéal je le veux à 100 %, j'aurais besoin de lui. Emmett file. Un détail on le ramène vivant, il pourrait y avoir d'autres. On va faire ...

On est dans l'église, Damon est allongé sur la table. J'inspecte le paquetage. Bistouri, pince, aiguille, fils, anesthésiant, désinfectant, compresse.

—Emmett déshabille-le. Emmett ça va ?

—J'ai son sang plein les doigts et je n'ai même pas envie de les lécher. Voilà docteur, à toi d'opérer.

—Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre en l'anesthésiant, il sera peut-être nécessaire de l'immobiliser.

—Bien.

—On y va.

===PV d'Emmett==

Le chasseur s'était acharné sur lui, plus d'une dizaine de balles criblaient le corps de Damon. Edward commence par le dos. À chaque balle, il entaille délicatement, retire la balle, désinfecte et pose grossièrement une compresse maintenue par du sparadrap. Elena dans les bras de Stephan semble complètement affolée, elle n'avait plus le pouvoir de guérir les blessures corporelles. Je retourne Damon et Edward continue mon travail, mais cela semble beaucoup plus douloureux, mais les forces lui échappant il est inutile de le ceinturer. Voilà la dernière, Damon n'est pas bien.

—Ses constantes semblent se stabiliser sans les balles, dit Edward, mais je ne suis pas confiant pour la suite. Il lui faut d'urgence du sang.

—Il en est hors de question, Damon peut s'en sortir sans le sang d'Elena.

Mais ce n'est pas possible ça, je m'approche d'eux et Stephan ce met devant sa belle. Quel idiot c'est exactement ce que je voulais, je lui souris et lui offre un de mes plus jolis coups de poing. Il s'effondre à mes pieds, je tends la main à Elena qui la saisit et viens avec moi vers Damon. Elle donne son poignet à Edward qui l'entaille avec le bistouri.

—Emmett, ça va ?

—Je vais au fond de la pièce avec Stephan.

—Damon réveil toi, demande Edward. Voilà bois doucement, c'est le sang d'Elena.

En même temps il prend le pouls d'Elena afin d'arrêter Damon. Stephan se réveille à côté de moi, mais j'arrive à l'immobiliser avec un seul bras.

—Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit Stephan.

—Eh mon pti gars c'est ton frère, ton frère de sang de surcroît.

—C'est un traître, une pourriture de traître.

—Emmett baisse ton bras, inutile de le frapper à nouveau, dit Edward dans mon dos. Damon à besoin de sang, il n'arrive pas à garder connaissance.

—Oups, je m'en suis même pas rendu compte, mais il me saoule, dis-je à Edward avant de me tourner vers Stephan, le bras toujours levé. Tu sais la famille c'est important, je suis heureux au sein des miens, mais saches que j'aurais aimé garder auprès de moi mon frère de sang. Stan, mon grand-frère, il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. C'était mon héros, mon modèle et je suis sorti de sa vie. Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser Damon mourir.

—Tu penses vraiment qu'il risque de mourir ? demande Stephan.

—Oui je le pense, réponds Edward. Alors qu'il était dans l'arbre il ne pensait qu'à une chose, ta fuite, il ne voulait pas que tu meures. Il nous a demandé de vous protéger, toi et Elena.

—Je sens que je vais le regretter, il mord son poignet et le présente à Damon.

Edward me fait un signe de tête et nous sortons.

—Stan ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

—Stanley est mon frère aîné, on a non on avait sept ans d'écart. L'année de mes huit il s'est disputé avec nos parents et il est parti, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas pensé à lui, il était mon héros. Mais maintenant je t'ai toi et Jasper, lui dis-je en lui donnant une lourde tape dans le dos.

—Et si on s'assurait que tout le monde est en vie ? Emmett ? Je suis fier de t'avoir comme frère.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 La partie de chasse

===PV d'Edward===

Nous rentrons à nouveau dans l'église et je m'approche de mon patient. Il a les yeux ouverts et semble respirer enfin normalement.

—Damon, tu es nouveau des nôtres ? Comment te sens-tu ?

—Bien, dit-il en souriant, je vais même très bien.

Il tente alors de se lever, mais il ne tient pas sur ses jambes. Emmett le repose sur la table.

—J'ai seulement soif.

—Je vois, sauf qu'on a plus rien à t'offrir, dit Emmett

—Emmett, nous partons à la chasse. J'appelle Carlisle. Carlisle ? ... Oui il va s'en sortir ... Comment ça se passe de votre côté ? ... oh c'est ennuyant, il ne pourra pas, même avec ... Carlisle, non je ne peux pas ... Bon je vais y aller avec Emmett, je m'en occuperai personnellement ... Il faut que tu envoie quelqu'un pour veiller sur Stephan et Elena, ils ont aidé à la guérison de Damon ... Ok j'attends.

Dix minutes passent et c'est Bella et Spike qui arrivent. J'attrape ma femme et lui vol un bisou.

—Vous partez chasser ? demande Bella. Il ne tient pas sur ses jambes. Je peux aller lui chercher de quoi ce nourrir.

—Non Bella, c'est inutile.

—Edward, qu'allez-vous faire ?

—Faire ce qu'il faut.

—Je ...

Je l'embrasse avant qu'elle tente de me faire changer d'avis. Je sens Bella céder, elle sait que je suis déterminé.

Emmett Porte Damon et l'installe sur la banquette arrière, je prends le volant et Emmett se place à mes côtés. J'ai décidé de revenir aux valeurs qui avaient été miennes lors de ma crise d'adolescence. Je roule dans les bas quartiers de L.A. scrutant les pensées, cherchant ma cible.

_**J'aurais dû prendre ma veste.**_

_**Non mais elle croit quoi l'autre, même pas capable de faire à manger ... (Zap)**_

_**Dire que ce quartier était si beau avant.**_

_**Et si je me faisais une banque ? Même avec dix heures de ménage ... (Zap)**_

_**De plus elle m'a bien allumé la garce, mais pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime tant. C'est ... (Zap)**_

_**Je fais ce que j'ai à faire et je rentre chez moi loin d'ici.**_

_**Dès que je voie c'est yeux je fonds et quand je vois sont cul ... (Zap)**_

_**Comment vais-je payer le médecin ? Il souffre ... (Zap)**_

_**J'ai peur, mais il ne faut pas le montrer. Je ne lui laisserais plus le droit de la toucher ... (Zap)**_

Une fille j'en suis sûr, elle n'a pas l'air d'être de ce quartier. Je vais la suivre elle, dû moins pour commencer.

_**Je vais faire comment pour me soulager il faut que je trouve une petite garce.**_

_**Il faut que je le trouve ! Oh j'ai de la chance le voilà.**_

—Eh vous, vous ne seriez pas la petite fouine ? demande la fille.

—Tu es qui ?

—Je suis la sœur de marie.

—Marie, voyons ... Ah l'apprentie avocat qui vient me voir pour avoir sa dose d'évasion.

—Je viens vous payer ce qu'elle vous doit et je ne veux plus que vous l'approchiez.

—T'inquiète, petit à petit, je me fais payer en nature. C'est une vraie chienne ta soeur. De plus, c'est elle qui vient à moi pas le contraire.

—Prenez le fric et laissez-la.

Je les ai enfin dans ma ligne de mire.

—Tu sais que t'es bien roulée toi aussi. Tu vois je me suis disputé avec ma nenette et j'aurais besoin de ...

—Vous voulez coucher avec moi ?

—Coucher et un grand mot je veux seulement me soulager.

—Et vous la laisserez tranquille après ?

—Bien sûr. Viens, n'es pas peur, en plus ça te fera du bien.

Quelle conne, mais j'ai gagné, au moins elle va être docile. Mais j'espère qu'à la fin quand je l'étranglerais elle se débattra un peu, c'est motivant et jouissif.

Il s'approche de la fille qui ferme les yeux, mais quand sa main est sur le point de la toucher, la mienne se referme sur le cou de cet être immonde et je le relâche inerte.

—Gardez vos yeux fermés, jeune fille, lui dis-je et tournez-vous.

—Vous êtes de la police ?

—Non, je veux seulement vous sauver la vie.

—Vous n'avez pas le droit, il va finir par tuer ma petite soeur ...

—Ne vous retournez pas. Rentrez chez vous, cet homme va être mis hors circuit. Quant à votre soeur il ne suffit pas de se débarrasser du dealer, mais aussi la faire soigner.

Sur ces mots, j'emporte ma proie à la voiture, le venin brûle ma gorge si fortement, que mes souvenirs refont surface. J'ouvre la porte arrière de la voiture et balance le type dedans.

—Damon, on se réveille j'ai le petit dej.

—Mais c'est un mec, dit ce dernier en ouvrant les yeux.

—Damon, tu prends ce que je te donne. Ce type est un voleur, dealer, violeur et assassin, je ne viendrai pas te faire la morale si tu oublies d'arrêter de boire. De plus, vu le gabarit, cela devrait te remettre sur pied.

Avant même que je finisse de parler Damon s'abreuvais déjà. J'entends le coeur de ce type taper à tout rompre afin d'alimenter le corps qui se vide, je respire à plein poumons. Il commence alors à ralentir, j'en frissonne, puis il s'arrête et je sens ma virilité s'affermir. Tuer est vraiment dans ma nature, le plaisir de la justice et la jouissance du sang humain. Nonnnnnnnnnn, je ne suis plus un monstre, j'ai femme et enfant, je ...

—Edward ? Edward, répond-moi, me dit Emmett me sortant de mes pensées en me secouant comme un prunier.

—Oui.

—Reprend-toi petit.

—Quoi ?

—Tu ne vas pas bien, regarde-toi dans une glace. Tes yeux commencent à virer au rouge sans parler du venin qui dégouline hors de ta bouche. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et tu trembles comme une feuille. Rentre à l'église, je ne veux pas que tu causes un accident que tu mettrais cinquante ans avant de te pardonner. Paye-toi une biche en chemin, cela ne te fera pas de mal.

—Mais ...

—Edward, c'est un ordre de ton grand-frère, je m'occupe de Damon.

—Mais toi ?

—Moi, je ne me sens pas faillir, de plus je m'en remettrais plus rapidement que toi.

—Ok, mais ne lâche pas Damon.

Mon frère a raison, inutile de le nier, j'avais seulement besoin qu'on me le dise. Prendre l'air me fait du bien, je vais suivre jusqu'au bout les conseils d'Emmett et me payer une petite biche, ensuite je rejoindrai les bras de ma femme.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 Damon et Emmett

===PV d'Emmett===

Edward n'a pas insisté, il devenait un danger. On ne s'éloigne jamais assez nos démons assez loin, ils profitent d'une faille pour revenir et attaquer avec force.

—J'ai fini, dit Damon en sortant de la voiture avec sa victime, morte. Edward ?

—J'ai renvoyé Edward à l'église, il a été mis à rude épreuve

—Comment cela ?

—Plus jeune Edward a quitté nos parents pour vivre seul. Il s'est alors nourrit d'humain, chassant les violeurs et assassins. Ce qu'il a fait pour toi a réveillé ces démons.

—Oh, je comprends. Chassez le naturel par la porte, il revient par la fenêtre. Et sinon on en est où ?

—Stephan et Elena sont dans l'église protégés par Spike, Bella et bientôt Edward. Les autres sont partis à la chasse aux chasseurs.

—Et après ?

—Seul Carlisle le sait. Moi j'ai comme mission de te ramener avec toutes tes facultés.

—Bien, attend moi ici, ...

—Non je viens avec toi, ordre d'Edward.

—Si Edward te l'a dit ... Ce type avait un goût un peu trop relevé pour mon palais. Je vais m'offrir une ou deux de ces filles de joies. Tu veux qu'on partage ?

—Damon !

—Tu sais que je peux te semer quand je veux ?

—Je sais, mais j'ai confiance en toi. N'oublies pas qu'un chasseur traîne dehors et on a besoin de toi pour le mettre hors circuit.

Une heure et quatre prostitués après.

—Je suis repus, dommage que tu ne te sois pas joins à moi, la dernière avait le goût des îles, vanille et piment de Cayenne, Miam.

—Damon, n'essaye pas de me provoquer, cela ne marchera pas. Alors, arrête ton petit jeu avec moi, au naturel t'es vraiment un mec cool.

—C'est toi qui m'as descendu de l'arbre ? Bon on va à la chasse au chasseur ?

—Baston ?

—Baston, mais en attendant c'est moi qui conduis, dit-il en m'arrachant les clés des mains.

—Donc vous obéissez tous à Carlisle ? demande Damon en conduisant.

—Carlisle est le chef de famille, mais il est ouvert à toutes critiques. Par contre, dans des cas comme ceux-là on n'a pas le temps pour débattre.

—Je sais que je me répète, mais ta famille est hors du commun et si unis.

Ouai c'est clair, si son frère était plus solidaire je n'aurai pas eu besoin de la frapper.

—Tu as frappé mon frère ? Pourquoi ?

—C'est un détail, dis-je frustré d'avoir été épié dans ma tête.

—Tu sais que je finirais par le savoir.

—Mouai.

—Tu sais que je suis épaté de voir que Stephan n'est pas fait de problème quand Elena a donné son sang.

Pas de problème ? Il aurait même mérité que je le tape plus fort.

Je t'ai eu

—Eh ! Ce n'est pas du jeu. Mais au fait j'ai aussi entendu tes pensées.

C'est un secret, je peux envoyer des pensées à la personne que je désire.

Je sens que ça va être marrant.

Je pense. Tu ne devrais pas appeler ton père ?

—Zut. Cralisle... Oui, Damon est debout et à 100% ... Non, Edward doit être à l'église, on y arrive aussi ... Edward et Bella ? Je leur dis ... Spike et moi ? Pas de problème ... On attend ...okidoc.

On entre dans l'église.

—Edward et Bella vous devez rejoindre Carlisle, Spike et moi on reste ici à attendre. Edward fait moi voir tes yeux.

Edward passe devant moi et pose ses yeux dorés sur moi agrémenté d'un sourire complice, j'avais eu raison de jouer au grand-frère.

Bien sûr que tu as eu raison.

Ma tête n'est pas un hall de gare.

Je sens Edward me fusiller du regard cherchant un sens à mes pensées. Il préfère ne rien dire et sort. Damon me regarde à son tour avec un sourire narquois et me dit :

—Tu as raison cela pourrait être marrant.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 L'avocat

===PV de d'Edward==

J'attrape ma femme par le coude, l'entraîne contre moi et l'embrasse.

—Quand aurons-nous à nouveau un moment à nous ?

—Attends que je regarde mon agenda. Ton téléphone sonne mon coeur.

—C'est mon père. Oui Carlisle ... Bonne nouvelle ... Ok, on retourne à l'église.

—Ils ont trouvé ?

—Ils en ont au moins trouvé un, on verra ensuite. Donne-moi encore un baisé.

Notre baisé était de plus en plus torride, mais les images du petit truand ce faisant vider par Damon me reviens dans la tête. Les symptômes reviennent, je repousse ma femme et lui tourne le dos.

—Edward ?

—Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va passer. Promis dès que les problèmes seront réglés j'en parlerai à Carlisle, mais là on a mieux à faire.

—Edward, je veux savoir. Edward, regarde-moi.

—Non, Bella pas maintenant, plus tard promis. Maintenant on retourne à l'église.

Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas lui parler, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai trop peur que le fait de lui parler me replonge dans ... Edward chut arrête d'y penser. On pénètre dans l'église quelque peu fâchés. Je vois un Damon me dévisagé et lire dans ma tête. _**Oh Edward, je vais finir par culpabiliser**_, Pensa Damon en haussant un sourcil. Puis j'ai droit au regard inquisiteur d'Emmett.

—Elena, Stephan comment vous sentez-vous ?

—On fait aller, répond Elena, Bella est allé chercher à boire à Stephan.

—Ce qui n'était pas du luxe, confirme Stephan.

Tous nos amis arrivent par groupe de deux, tous rappelé par mon père. Ce dernier arrive enfin avec une pizza dans les mains et une bouteille de soda.

—Elena, c'est pour toi si tu le veux, dit-il, elle a quelque peu refroidi.

—Merci bien Carlisle, mais il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera parfaite.

Honte à nous, personne n'avait pensé qu'Elena pourrait avoir faim et elle est loin de cracher sur son repas.

—Damon on avait d'autres choses en tête, dit Emmett.

Tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je n'avais même pas entendu Damon Parler.

—Carlisle, où sont Angel et Alice ? demande Bella.

—Ils arrivent avec la surprise. Le don d'Alice couplé à l'expérience de détective d'Angel a fait mouche.

Alice et Angel arrivent enfin avec un homme. La quarantaine, les cheveux presque blancs, un léger début de calvitie. L'homme doit avoir un poste important il est habillé en costume trois pièces coupées dans de la belle étoffe, sûrement de la fabrication italienne.

—Je vous présente Bruce Donovan, dit Angel en poussant son prisonnier. Ce monsieur dirige le plus gros bureau d'avocat de L.A. On va devoir faire parler ce monsieur.

—Moi je veux bien, dit Spike.

—On va peut-être commencer plus soft, répond Angel.

Damon s'avance alors vers le type.

—Lâchez-moi, que me voulez-vous ? De l'argent ?

—Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Je veux la vérité et on te laissera partir.

—Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais.

—Combien y a-t-il de chasseur dans la ville ?

—Des chasseurs ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être des milliers. Et puis quel genre de chasseurs ?

—Des chasseurs de vampire.

—Ah, je comprends, vous me faite une blague.

—Une blague ? Tu crois que je suis une blague, dit Damon, attrape l'avocat, le mord au cou et le relâche immédiatement.

—Alors, je suis une blague ?

—Non tu es une aberration de la nature, tu es un monstre sanguinaire et tu mérites de mourir.

—Enfin on parle le même langage, sauf que je suis déjà mort.

—Comme c'est bizarre, mes hommes de main m'ont pourtant dit que tu avais rejoint les enfers. A priori quelqu'un t'a secouru, tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

—Il va vraiment falloir réviser, tu crois vraiment que j'ai une place aux enfers ? Maintenant tu vas me dire qui appartient à ton groupe.

—Tu rêves. Tu peux à nouveau me mordre, boire mon sang ou bien me tuer, mais je ne dirai rien.

—Ne me donne pas envie, dit Damon avant de plonger ses yeux noirs dans ceux de l'avocat.

Damon est maintenant fortement concentré, il semble fouiller au plus profond de la tête de l'homme qui se met maintenant à gémir et à saigner du nez.

—Au secours ... pitié ...

Damon le relâche, passe sa langue sur le visage de l'homme.

—Il est déconseillé de saigner face à autant de vampire. Bon tous les deux on va finir la conversation dehors et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Lève-toi.

Ils sortent et tout le monde reste surpris.

—Quelqu'un a-t-il compris ? demande Jasper. On devrait les suivre, vous ne pensez pas ?

—N'es aucune crainte pti frère, dit Hemmett. À mon avis Damon a eu les infos, il a dû sortir pour lui prélever un peu de sang sans nous donner envie. Une fois qu'il aura modifié les souvenirs du type il reviendra.

—Comment sais-tu cela Emmett ? demande Carlisle.

—Je ne sais pas, j'imagine.

Emmett me cache quelque chose, mais je trouverais, car mon frère et les secrets ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

Le téléphone de mon père sonne à nouveau.

—Jacob ... Donc c'était bien ça ... elle pleure de douleur ? ... Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal ... Quoi faire ? Tu peux lui masser le ventre, lui mettre une bouillotte dessus. Chez certaine femme, le fait de courir les soulage aussi ... Embrasse ma petite fille de la part de toute sa famille ... C'est plus sage, on se tient on courant ... Au revoir, Jacob.

—Nouvelle étape, dis-je à ma femme en l'attirant dans mes bras.

—Ma pauvre puce, répond Bella en repoussant mon bras et en s'éloignant de moi.

_**Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz**_

_**Damon, je m'en remettrai et ma femme finira par comprendre. Damon rentre nous donner des nouvelles.**_

_**Je suis derrière toi. Bouh**_

—Je n'ai pas eu énormément d'informations, j'ai effacé de sa mémoire ces dernières heures. À l'heure qu'il est, il dort, je propose qu'on le ramène chez lui et qu'on lui colle au cul afin qu'il nous emmène droit à ses hommes.

—Bien, commence Carlisle, Jasper et Rosalie s'occuperont de pister notre avocat. Alice, tu refais équipe avec Angel et tente de retrouver d'autres pistes. Spike et Edward vous investirez de votre côté. Esmée et Bella, j'aimerais que vous écumiez les coins de filles à la recherche de ragots. Stephan, Damon et Elena seront dans la suite, où l'on montera notre quartier. Avec Emmett et moi-même nous serons donc cinq à centraliser les recherches. Soyez tous prudent, tous autant que vous êtes.

Au moment de partir, mon père attrape mon bras.

_**Il parait que tu dois me parler. Tu veux prendre un moment avant de partir.**_

—Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est sûrement que passager. On fera le point une fois cette affaire fini.

Bien comme tu veux, mais pardonne moi de ce que je vais faire.

—Spike avant de partir faut que je te parle, demande mon père.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'une nounou. Emmett n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de cafter !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 Esmée et Bella

===PV d'Esmée===

Le temps semble s'emballer, la nuit avait cédé sa place au jour, le soleil passa ensuite par son zénith et à l'heure actuelle le soleil commençait à prendre une luminosité plus douce, invitant les habitants à sortir de chez eux et profiter du rafraichissement. Bella semble sous pression, elle avait parlé que par de très courtes phrases.

—Chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

—Cela se voit tant que ça ?

—Plus que tu ne le penses.

—C'est Edward, il me cache quelque chose. Il m'a promis d'en parler à Carlisle, ce qui ne m'a pas du tout rassuré, bien au contraire.

—Ai confiance en lui. Ne soit surtout pas vexé, Carlisle est son point de repère depuis si longtemps.

—Tu as raison et on a du travail devant nous. Merci, Esmée. Ce magasin te semble correspondre, me demande Bella en me montrant la devanture d'une boutique de prêt à porter.

—Rentrons nous verrons.

Je ne suis pas certaine que notre plan plaise à cent pour cent à nos maris respectifs. Une jupe mi-cuisses, agrémenté de bas de soie, histoire d'en laisser voir assez pour laisser marcher imagination. Un soutien gorge pigeonnant et un top moulant. Enfin, des chaussures à talon pour finir la tenu. Je m'occuperai de la touche finale par un maquillage quelque peu aguichant.

Nous sortons fin prête pour notre mission, commençons par les pubs. Avant de rentrer je dois mettre deux trois trucs au point.

—Bella tu sais ce que tout cela implique ? Tu vas avoir des regards sur toi et sûrement plus. Reste toujours à mes côtés et suis mes directives.

—Je suis prête et je t'écouterai.

Nous pénétrons dans le lieu, il est loin d'être aussi sympa que celui où joue Mélanie, mais c'est peut-être l'endroit qu'il nous faut. Nous nous installons au bar.

—Ces dames boivent quelque chose ? Demande le barman

—Ces dames vont attendre un peu avant de commander, dis-je accompagner d'un sourire en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

—Très bien tant que vous ne faites ni du racolage ni de la vente de stupéfiant.

—On est seulement ici pour s'amuser.

—Je crois que vous allez avoir bientôt une touche, Bobby, un conseil débarrassez-vous de lui rapidement.

Le fameux Bobby, arrive accompagner d'un acolyte, ce dernier m'abordant pendant que Bobby a jeté son dévolu sur Bella. Les mains de Bobby caressent déjà le coup de ma belle-fille qui cache son dégoût derrière sourire.

—Je m'appelle Arnold, dit le mien, vous buvez quelque chose mes poulettes ?

—Tu te trompe de basse-cours, on mérite mieux que vous deux, lui dis-je.

Je vois Bobby attraper Bella par le cou, Arnold lui m'attrape par le bras.

—Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Des putes de luxes ?

—Du luxe, oui, des putes, non. Je vous conseille de nous lâcher sinon tu risques d'avoir mal longtemps.

—Les gars on se calme, retourner à vos places, ne m'obligez pas à appeler les armoires à glace du patron.

—Les armoires à glace sont ici, dit une voix derrière nous, qui fait fuir les deux enquiquineurs.

—Frank, ce n'est rien ...

—Ces dames veulent-elles venir prendre un verre avec le boss ?

—Une telle invitation ne se refuse pas, dis-je.

Nous suivons alors le colosse par une porte dérobée débouchant sur un étroit couloir. Les murs semblent être blanchis à la chaux, aucune décoration n'est présente pour agrémenter les lieux. La salle dans laquelle on arrive par contre est très cosy, très seventine. De large canapés, des tables basses, des tapis et beaucoup de coussins. Au mur des peintures abstraites élaborés avec des couleurs vives. Pour finaliser une touche d'encens parfume atmosphère. Un homme est avachis dans les divans pendant qu'un autre colosse semble vieille sur lui. Il se lève et viens à ma rencontre.

—Mais que font deux si belle femme dans un pub aussi pourri ? Prenez place, je vous offre un verre ?

Il me prend alors la main et me guide afin de prendre place à sa droite, Bella de l'autre côté.

—Vous avez du vin blanc ?

—Franck trois verres de notre meilleur vin blanc. Je m'appelle Edward, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ed, mon frère c'est Jo pour Joseph.

—Moi c'est Esmée et ma sœur c'est Bella.

—Mais c'est ravissant tout cela, dit Ed en effleurant mon bras, tu es glacé ma princesse.

—Nous sommes atteinte d'une maladie génétique, mais n'ayez aucune crainte ce n'est pas contagieux.

Ed commence à m'embrasse dans le cou.

—J'ai envie de frisson, lui dis-je à l'oreille.

—Je vais t'en donner ma belle, je vais te faire grimper au 7ème ciel, ajoute-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche.

—On ce calme Don Juan je voudrais connaître avant un vrai frisson avant de fusionner nos corps. Si tu me donnes ce que je veux, je te récompenserai au-delà de tes espérances et surpassant tous tes rêves érotiques.

—Que veux-tu de moi ?

—Je veux partir à la chasse au vampire.

—Très drôle.

—Bella, je crois qu'on n'est pas au bon endroit.

—Esmée, tu ne crois pas à ses sornettes. Si cela te fait plaisir je connais un mec qui a ses entrées, on pourrait faire une chasse tous les trois.

—Tu sais parler aux femmes, dis-je avant de reprendre notre baisé.

—Et ta sœur ? Elle semble un peu absente.

—Une fois la chasse passée on ne pourra plus l'arrêter, crois moi.

—Cool. Mais avant tout, sache que je suis chauffé à blanc ma belle tu ne veux pas me donner un aperçu avant, me dit-il en me caressant les lèvres.

—Non, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille à faire ça à la va vite, mais je peux danser pour toi.

===PV de Bella===

Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, Esmée fait tout pour que ce type ne m'ennuie pas, mais je ne la croyait pas capable de faire ça. Elle dansait de façon sexy, non je ne peux pas regarder. Je ferme les yeux, je me bouche les oreilles et j'arête de respirer. Je savais ce qui allait se passer et je ne voulais pas en être témoin. Edward, tu me manques, heureusement que tu ne vois pas ta mère. Qui me secoue.

—Bella, ma chérie on va à la chasse, me dit Esmée et dans l'oreille me rajoute, sois un peu enthousiasme. Je te le promets, il ne te touchera jamais.

—Miam, enfin du vampire, c'est où ?

—Tiens la belle se réveille, tu veux faire câlin avec tonton Ed ?

—Ed, je t'ai dit après, viens mon poulet, dit Esmée en l'attirant vers elle.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans un endroit plutôt glauque.

—N'ayez aucune crainte mesdames, dit Ed, je suis avec vous.

Si quelqu'un devait avoir peur c'est plutôt lui que nous. On entre dans une pièce où un seul homme se tient derrière un comptoir, Ed va vers lui et lui adresse la parole.

—Non Ed, ce n'est pas possible, il va y avoir une réunion.

—J'efface tes dettes si tu m'aides à rentrer. Matte les deux filles elles seront à moi si elle participe à une partie de chasse.

—Ed je ne peux pas.

—Même si je te propose la plus jeune, seulement pour toi ?

—D'accord il faut attendre la fin de la réunion, elle commence dans cinq minutes.

—Il va falloir attendre mes belles, dit Ed en revenant vers nous.

—Ce n'est rien chérie, dit Esmée. Il y a des toilettes j'aimerais me rafraîchir.

—Je veille sur ta sœur, dit-il en me prenant par la taille.

A ce moment précis l'avocat passe par la porte et pour me cacher je ne trouve rien d'autre que de blottir mon visage dans le cou de Ed.

—Coquine, la partie de chasse future semble te réveiller quelque peu. Cela ne te dérange pas que ton ami s'occupe de toi en premier, c'était la seule solution pour négocier.

—Mais, lui dis-je on a toute la nuit, chérie.

Edward, pardonne-moi. Mes oreilles semblent me jouer un tour, car j'avais cru l'entendre grogner. Esmée revient enfin et m'enlève des bras de Ed pour me prendre dans les siens.

—Bella, ils sont tous à l'extérieur, on attend le début de la réunion et on fait irruption. Il faudra entraîner nos deux conquêtes avec nous.

—Tu veux dire que ...

—Oui c'est Edward qu'on a entendu. Mais c'est plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, ne t'inquiètes pas.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 La devinette d'Emmett

===PV de Damon===

On touche au but, les femmes ont trouvées une bonne piste, mais il fallait attendre leur signal. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, il faut que je me calme.

_**Emmett tu n'as pas une bonne blague sous le coude ?**_

_**La mère Noël, une femme parfaite et une vampire sont dans un bateau. Le bateau chavire qui s'en sort ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas.**_

_**La vampire, les deux autres n'existe pas.**_

—Très drôle, dit Edward à Emmett. Tu stresses grand-frère ?

—Non je m'occupe l'esprit.

Le téléphone de Carlisle sonne.

—On fonce, dit ce dernier.

On rentre dans une première pièce, chaque femme ont maîtrisé un homme. On entre dans la pièce en poussant les deux hommes devant nous. À une table ronde on peut dénombrer douze membres.

—On nous a dit que la chasse était ouverte, dis-je. Que personne ne bouge, si vous êtes sage vous pourrez peut-être partir.

—Damon Salvatore, quelle surprise.

—Fransceca Ruiz, dis-je en me retournant. C'est toi qui es derrière tout cela, tu as abandonné ton Espagne ?

—Je suis partie lors de l'inquisition, j'ai changé de patrie. Et toi l'Italie ?

—Moi, je suis fidèle à mon pays et à ma ville, florence ma belle.

—Fidèle ? Laisse-moi rire, mais cela ne serait pas ton petit frère ?

Elle sort alors un pieu de sa manche et le présente sur la poitrine de Stephan.

—Tu pense qu'il se laissera faire ?

Un moment d'inattention que mon frère prend à son profit en la désarmant, la collant au sol et présentant à son tour le pieu contre sa poitrine.

—Ton frère ne me tuera pas, cela se voit dans ses yeux.

—Lui non, mais moi oui.

Je la relève d'une seule main, attrapant le pieux dans l'autre et la colle contre le mur.

—Supplie-moi, allé supplie-moi.

—Damon, me dit fermement Carlisle.

_**Quel empêcheur de tourner en rond.**_

—Désolé, je dois abréger, dommage j'avais envie de m'amuser.

J'enfonce le pieu dans son cœur et elle se transforme en poussière. Mouvement de panique dans l'assemblée.

—On ne bouge pas, tout va bientôt être fini, fermez les yeux.

Je prends les mains de mon frère et plonge dans sa tête.

_**Unissons-nous, concentre-toi sur moi et offre-moi ta force.**_

Je sens une forte chaleur m'envahir, je me concentre pour falsifier la mémoire de tous ces hommes. Une fois terminé j'envoie une deuxième salve et un à un ils perdent connaissance. Il ne reste plus qu'à les sortir d'ici et les oublier au coeur de la forêt.

Une fois revenu de la forêt on se retrouve à l'hôtel. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Edward regarde sa femme et sa mère.

—Mais c'est quoi ces tenues ?

—Nos tenues de combat mon fils. T'inquiète j'ai veillé sur Bella.

—C'est pour cela qu'elle a fini dans les bras de ce mec ?

—J'ai eu peur que l'avocat ce rappelle de moi.

—Damon avait fait le nécessaire.

—Edward, ne crois pas que ce fut facile pour moi, j'ai paniqué.

—Nous verrons cela plus tard.

Le pensées d'Edward était bien rouge, la chasse qu'il avait fait pour moi l'avait ébranlé bien plus que je l'aurais pensées. Il se dégage doucement d'elle les yeux rivé sur le sol il se retourne et part.

—On se retrouve à l'hôtel, dit-il.

—Edward ?

—Arrête de t'inquiéter Bella, je ne suis plus un enfant depuis bien longtemps, dit-il en partant.

—Bella, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, laisse-lui un peu de temps. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

—Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive.

—Voir les pensées des autres est des fois embarrassant.

—Alors, dit-moi tout.

—Cela ne serait pas honnête vis-à-vis de lui, mais saches que c'est de ma faute. Edward est mon premier vrai ami et je suis fière de lui. Mais chut, car on va finir pas croire que je suis gentil et que j'ai un cœur.

—Je comprends. Rentrons, les autres sont tous partis.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 Bella et Edward

===PV de Bella===

Ce que m'avait dit Damon tourne encore dans ma tête, en quoi pouvait—il être mêlé au mal d'Edward ? On marche dans le petit matin, les habitants ce réveil doucement, une légère rosé tombe et recouvre mon visage. Damon, passe alors un bras autour de mes épaules, instinctivement j'ai un mouvement de recul, mais rapidement je m'abandonne dans sa chaleur.

—Tu as eu une nuit dur, me dit Damon.

—Esmée a veillée sur moi.

—Une vraie mère, elle respire l'amour. Avec Carlisle c'est vraiment le couple modèle.

—Damon ?

—Oui ?

—Je suis désolée de t'avoir tant détesté au début.

—C'est normal, je fais tout pour. Tu sais, j'ai cru pendant des siècles que j'avais tué Catherine, même si je faisais reposer la culpabilité sur les épaules de Stephan. J'ai vécu tout ce temps rempli de haine pour sa mort et d'amour pour mon frère. Stephan me rejette depuis si longtemps, il n'est bien que quand je suis loin de lui. Donc je reste en retrait le regardant survivre, se nourrissant à peine, cela m'énerve à un point. Quand je vois que même en vous nourrissant que d'animaux vous arrivez à vivre mieux que lui.

—Carlisle va l'aider.

—heureusement il y a des personnes comme Carlisle et Edward.

—Tu es l'ami d'Edward.

—Je ne le mérite peut-être pas, j'en profite sûrement. Je suis loin d'être parfait, mais je suis bien plus fort que lui.

—Et moi je peux être aussi ton amie ?

—Je crois que c'est déjà le cas, car tu ne sembles pas être une de mes futures victimes, me dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

—Pas encore rentré ? Demande Edward qui est adossé contre le mur dans l'obscurité.

—On papotait, dit Damon sans ce démonté. Je te rends ta femme, j'ai un petit creux.

Edward prend alors la place de Damon.

—Edward ...

—Chut nous allons attendre que Damon soit assez loin pour discuter.

—Je vous laisse, je vais me dégourdir les ailes, soyez sage. Oui Edward, je ne touche pas à Mélanie.

Damon se transforme alors en un joli corbeau et s'envole dans par-dessus les toits.

===PV d'Edward===

Je suis content des changements qui s'opéraient pour Damon, j'avais toujours su que c'était un mec bien et un bon ami. J'ai vraiment du mal à contenir ma colère, je pense que je vais appeler mon trésor, ma Nessie et me calmer en attendant sa petite voix. Je prends alors mon téléphone sous le regard interrogateur de Bella.

—Ma chérie, je te réveille ?

—Papa, non t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas arrivé à dormir. On est arrivé à la maison hier soir, Jacob est partie au petit matin voir son père, il devrait bientôt rentrer.

—Tu as des soucis ?

—Vous me manquer maman et toi. De plus, plus ça va et plus Jacob s'éloigne de moi. J'ai peur de le perdre.

—Si on est bien sûr de quelque chose c'est bien de son amour, c'est le phénomène d'imprégnation.

—Peut-être c'est-il trompé et qu'il va trouver une femme comme lui et moi je resterai seule toute ma vie, dit-elle avant de fondre en larme.

—Chérie, on rentre demain, j'ai hâte de te tenir dans mes bras. Tu sais que je t'aime mon sucre d'orge.

—Je t'aime aussi papa, tu me prendras dans tes bras ?

—Bien sûr ma chérie. Tu veux parler à ta mère ?

—Non, je pleure trop pour cela. Embrasse-la pour moi. À demain.

—A demain mon ange.

—Soulagé d'entendre la fille à son papa ? demande ma traitresse de femme.

—Bien plus que tu peux l'imaginer. Elle t'embrasse et elle t'aime.

—Je comprends au ton de ta voix et à tes yeux qu'elle est bien la seule.

—Bella serais-tu en train de mettre en doute mon amour pour toi ?

—Tu en donne toutes les signes.

—Mon amour pour toi est pour l'éternité c'est inscrit au fond de mon être, gravé dans mon coeur. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, dis-je en criant.

—C'est ma tenue ? me dit-elle timidement.

—Tu ressemble à une pute des années 80, mais j'avoue que cela ne me laisse pas de marbre, dis-je en pensant que j'aurais aimé qu'elle se soit vêtue comme cela pour moi et moi seul.

Elle me prend pour un con et je ne la laisserais pas faire. Quelques minutes de silence et je reprends dans une colère encore plus forte que le début.

—Alors, tu ne vois toujours pas ? dis-je en criant et en la secouant par les deux bras.

—C'est Ed ?

—Ed ? Car en plus tu lui a donné un petit nom ?

—Il nous a dit que son prénom s'est Edward, mais que tout le monde l'appel Ed.

—Non ce n'est pas à cause de lui, lui ce n'est qu'un humain, un sale humain, mais un humain basique, dis-je en la repoussant vivement. Comment veux-tu qu'il agisse devant deux vampires femelles ? Vous êtes des bombes surnaturelles et sexuelles pour lui.

—Nous avons permis de trouver les chasseurs de vampires.

—J'aurais préféré chercher plus longtemps au lieu de cela ma femme se comporte comme une pute. Il t'a touché, t'a embrassé et pire tu l'as embrassé pratiquement devant moi.

—Mais ...

—Tu pu Bella, te rends tu comptes que tu empestes son odeur, tu aurais couché avec lui que cela ne serait pas pire.

—Mais Esmée ma protégée ...

—Et je dois te dire bravo d'avoir laissé ma propre mère embrasser ce sale type, de la laisser danser pendant que ce porc jouissait en pensant la posséder ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de laisser ma mère, tu m'entends ma mère, ce rabaissé devant cet humain, dis-je en poussant un grondement sourd et profond.

—C'était une idée d'Esmée. Mais comment as-tu su ?

—Esmée n'a aucun secret pour mon père et moi-même. Tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis toutes ces années, mes parents sont la voute de notre famille. Mais réalité, cette famille à commencer à exister le jour où on c'est retrouvé tous les trois comme deux frères et la femme du frère ainé. Esmée nous à tous raconté ...

—Ta mère n'est plus une enfant.

—Ma mère vit dans un monde de décoration, elle est un peu déconnectée de la vie.

—Elle s'avait ce qu'elle faisait.

—La ferme Bella. Mais quand comprendras-tu que pour nous vampire tous sentiments qui nous touchent reste graver en nous. Regarde Jasper, cinquante ans après, il traînait encore ses blessures. Ma mère pense encore régulièrement au nourrisson qui est mort dans ses bras, elle en souffre encore. Ma mère c'est humilié aujourd'hui et elle va en souffrir longtemps, très longtemps.

—Mais ...

—Mais quoi ? J'ai comme l'impression que toi tu n'as aucune honte de l'avoir tenu dans tes bras et de l'avoir embrassé. Non ne me dit rien, tu faisais cela pour la bonne cause. Si tu sais faire ces choses sans t'impliquer émotionnellement c'est bien, mais rappel toi que ma mère ne le peut pas, tu m'entends ? Elle ne le peut pas. La force de ma mère est son amour, sa tendresse, sa compassion et par ta faute tout cela pourrait être compromis.

—Tu ... tu ... tu veux divorcer.

—Bella arrête, tu m'énerves encore plus, je n'ai jamais été aussi énervé qu'à ce moment. Combien de fois faudra que je te répète que je t'aime et que rien n'y changera. J'aurais aimé te dire tout cela calmement, mais je n'ai pas pu, dis-je et je tombe à genoux et prend ma tête dans mes mains. Après ma mère naturelle, Esmée a été pendant des années la seule femme dans ma vie, une sœur, une mère, un exemple, une sainte ...

—Tu lui en veux ?

—J'ai honte, j'en veux tellement à ma mère, elle n'aurait pas dû. Tu te rencontres que la langue de ce type a touché la femme que je considère comme une sainte. Quand je pense au reste, cela me démonte et toi tu es resté là sans rien faire, si j'avais été à ta place.

—Edward je t'aime, me dit-elle en se jetant à genoux devant moi. Je ne peux pas te demander d'oublier tout cela, j'aiderais ta mère, je me rachèterais. J'ai de l'admiration pour l'amour que tu lui portes, je pense que je n'ai pas mesuré la puissance de l'amour quand on est un vampire. Ce qui est fait et fait et tournons-nous vers le futur. Je suis désolée de ne pas culpabiliser. Edward donne-moi un peu de ta souffrance.

—Que je te donne te ma souffrance ? Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffre.

—Pourtant, quand je te regarde je sens ta souffrance et ta douleur et je veux l'épouser. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Je m'approche d'elle et je sens son bouclier se lever me livrant une déferlante d'amour, ce qui a l'effet de me calmer. La souffrance restera à jamais ici, mais la colère est partie. Son cerveau redevient silencieux.

—Tu peux me promettre autre chose ? dis-je d'une voix calme.

—Oui bien sûr, me dit-elle avec espoir.

—Quand on arrive à l'hôtel, tu seras gentille de prendre une douche et de te trouver une autre tenue sexy, mais cette fois que pour moi, dis-je en lui offrant un sourire.

Je prends alors son doux visage et l'embrasse, passionnément aussi passionnément que me le permet ce corps.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 Shopping animé

===PV d'Emmett===

Bella et Edward rentrent enfin dans la suite, tout le monde est présent y compris Damon.

—Heureux de vous voir parmi nous, dit Carlisle.

—Nous avons fait un petit détour, histoire de se retrouver tous les deux, dit mon frère.

_**Qu'ils sont mignons, la colère qu'il avait dans les yeux s'est atténuée.**_

J'acquiesce d'un sourire de soulagement en direction de Damon. Bella file alors dans un chambre et mon frère reste avec nous.

—Nous pouvons penser que notre problème est réglé et il est temps pour nous de rentrer.

—Je suis d'accord Carlisle, dit Edward, Nessie m'a dit qu'ils étaient aussi de retour depuis hier soir.

—Esmée il nous faut deux billets supplémentaires pour Elena et Stephan sauf si l'un d'entre nous s'oppose à leur venu.

_**On va rigoler, tu vas voir**_

—Personne ? reprend Carlisle, Stephan et Elena vous êtes les bienvenue.

—Merci, dit Stephan.

—Escusez-moi, dit alors Damon, j'aimerais bien m'imposer sauf si quelqu'un s'y oppose bien sûr.

—Damon tu as vraiment besoin de me suivre ? Si je peux je m'y oppose.

_**Bingo, il me rejette automatiquement**_

—Stop, dit-je, avant de le rejeter demande lui pourquoi il veut venir.

_**Merci, je lui dis la vérité ?**_

Je hausse les épaules

—J'aimerais qu'on devienne de vrais frères.

—Des frères ? Car tu sais ce que c'est que d'être frères ?

—Stephan si je t'ai invité à l'origine c'est pour régler ton problème, pourquoi ne pas laisser une chance à ton frère ?

—Je vote pour, dis-je.

—Moi aussi, enchaîne Edward.

—Bien, tant qu'on ne me force pas à passer mon temps avec lui.

—Par contre Damon ...

—Ma source de nourriture ?

—Oui tu peux te nourrir comme nous ou bien chasser loin de chez nous. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te dire quoi manger, mais ...

—Je dois respecter votre territoire. Cela est normal, je comprends.

—Bon, qu'il en soit ainsi, Esmée donc il nous faudra trois places.

_**Merci copain, grâce à toi mon frère à accepter.**_

_**De rien l'ami.**_

Edward s'approche alors de moi et me demande de sortir sur le balcon.

—Emmett tu me caches quelque chose. Tes pensées semblent être destinées à quelqu'un d'autres.

—C'est à moi qu'il parle, dit Damon en nous rejoignant. Jaloux ?

—Non j'aurais dû y penser. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, j'en suis heureux.

—J'ai su rapidement que c'était un mec cool, dit-je.

Nous retournons à l'intérieur et croisons Esmée.

—Tout est bon notre avion part en début d'après-midi, que ceux qui ont besoin de repos en profite. Je vois des petits minois bien fatigués, dit-elle en regardant Elena et Stephan qui s'incline et vont se retranche dans leur chambre.

—Je propose une séance de shoping en famille, dit Alice.

Personne n'ose allez contre la décision de madame.

_**On va faire les boutiques aussi ? Ta sœur à bon goût.**_

_**Allons-y. **_

—Désolé, dit Edward, mais cela sera sans nous.

Bella le rejoins les cheveux encore mouillés d'une douche, elle est habillée d'une façon plus que sexy avec un mini-jupe encore plus courte, mais plus ample que la première.

Version non censurée

—Avant de partir, dit Jasper, je vous vole Alice cinq petites minutes.

Jasper entraine alors sa femme dans une chambre et n'en ressorte que dix plus tard, Alice très mal à l'aise et Jasper aux anges. Dix minutes, c'est bien expéditifs !

Nous sommes tous dans la rue autour de madame shopping.

—Commençons dans la logique, dit Alice, qui, oula ... Qui a besoin de quelque chose ?

—Moi, dit Damon. J'ai envie de vêtement classe, noir bien sûr.

—Ohh. Oui, bien sûr, on va dans un magasin ce chaussure, dit-elle avant de frissonner. Que ceux qui ont envie de chaussures rentre avec nous. Rose tu as vu celle-ci elles t'iraient comme un gant. Ohhh.

—Alice ? demande Rose, tu vas bien ?

—Euuhhh, oui bien, biennn. Rentrons.

—Ok, dit Rose inquiète.

Alice s'occupe alors de Damon, ponctuant ses phrases de ah, oh, euh ou bien en faisant trainer les mots.

—J'adore Alice, il va falloir trouver ce qui va avec, normalement on ne fait pas le contraire.

—Ouiiiii.

J'aperçois alors Damon murmurer à son oreille et Alice répondre par l'affirmatif. Il regarde alors Jasper et lui adresse un sourire complice.

_**Damon, que ce passe-t-il avec Alice. Elle m'inquiète.**_

_**Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je t'expliquerais peut-être plus tard. Maintenant je veux un nouveau pantalon.**_

Les magasins défilent comme dans un rêve et plus ça va et moins Alice se comporte normalement. Heureusement que Carlisle et Edward avec leur femme nous on abandonnés, car ils auraient forcé Alice à parler. Je fais confiance en Damon, Jasper ne semble pas non plus inquiet, pire il a l'air d'apprécier ce qui se passe.

—Bon Damon, oh mon dieu, dit Alice en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, comment te trouve tu ?

—Tu es la reine, répond Damon.

Alice remet alors sa main devant sa bouche et part en courant.

—Je dois aller aux toilettes, je reviens.

Deux bonnes minutes passent avant que jasper nous signale qu'il va rejoindre sa femme et de nous attendre au rayon lingerie.

Version censurée

===PV d'Alice===

—Avant de partir, dit Jasper, je vous vole Alice cinq petites minutes.

Jaz m'entraîne alors dans la chambre qui avait connu nos derniers ébats, mais que voulait-il faire en cinq minutes ? Un petit coup vite fait bien fait, cela ne me dit rien du tout.

—Jaz ?

—Ne soit pas inquiète, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant tendrement.

Oh j'ai une vision de moi dans des toilettes publiques avec un orgasme d'enfer.

—J'ai confiance, j'ai eu une vision de moi en pleine extase.

—J'avais promis une surprise à ma coquine et il est dans ce sac.

Il sort une culotte, je suis surprise et il le voit. Il me montre l'intérieur et là je découvre un gode.

—Voilà la chose, tu enfiles la culotte en mettant le gode dans le vagin. Tu vois cette petite chose rugueuse, elle vient se coller à ton bouton pour le titiller.

—Mais ...

—Chut je n'ai pas fini, enfile la culotte et je te dirais la suite, je peux même t'aider. Il va falloir lubrifier tout cela avant.

J'enlève mon pantalon et mon slip, Jaz pose un genou à terre et embrasse mon ventre. Il me caresse les fesses et embrasse le devant de mon sexe. Son pouce passe mes grandes lèvres et caresse l'entrée de mon vagin qui commence généreusement à s'humidifier. Il s'amuse à étaler ma mouille jusqu'à mon clito ce qui me fait pousser un cri mi-jouissif mi-surpris.

—Passe tes jambes ma belle.

Il monte le slip, je suis un peu inquiète, mais vu ma vision il faut le faire. Arrivé en haut des cuisses, il écarte mes lèvres et fait rentrer le gode en moi qui m'arrache un nouveau cri de plaisir. Il s'attaque alors à placer l'excitateur de clito, ce qui est aussi très agréable. Il se relève enfin.

—Enfile une jupe.

Je file chercher une jupe qui va avec mon top, à chaque pas que je fais je sens ma nouvelle culotte me procurant des caresses bien sympathique.

—Maintenant on test.

—On test quoi. ?

—Cela, me dit-il en me montrant une télécommande où il appuie sur un bouton.

Le résultat est immédiat la culotte se met à vibrer me provoquant des sensations agréables. J'allais faire le shopping avec ça ?

—Viens on nous attend, tu vas voir tu vas aimer. Pour être plus marrant essaye d'être discrète.

Nous avons été absents dans les dix minutes. Je ne suis pas vraiment a l'aise et Jaz lui semble satisfait. Tout le monde nous regarde, comment tout cela allait finir ? Je revois ma vision qui me motive.

Nous sommes tous dans la rue ils forment un cercle autour de moi.

—Commençons dans la logique, dit-je, qui ...

Ma culotte vibre brièvement qui me fait lâcher un oula de surprise avant de me reprendre.

—Qui a besoin de quelque chose ?

—Moi, dit Damon. J'ai envie de vêtement classe, noir bien sûr.

Jaz semble s'amuser à appuyer de façon brève et répétitif et encore une fois je lâche un ohh de plaisir tachant de le transformer en ohh d'étonnement.

—Oui, bien sûr, on va dans un magasin de chaussure, dis-je en frissonnant d'aise. Que ceux qui ont envie de chaussures rentre avec nous. Rose tu as vu celle-ci elles t'iraient comme un gant.

Je ne tiendrais pas et laisse échapper un ohh encore plus expressif.

—Alice ? demande Rose, tu vas bien ?

Ma sœur s'inquiète et Jaz rallonge chaque impulsion. Je suis obligé de cacher mes cris dans un euhhh qui ne trompera personne.

—Oui bien

Il ne lâche plus le bouton et je répète

—Biennn, plutôt appuyé pour Jaz, qui arrête sa pression. Rentrons.

—Ok, dit Rose inquiète.

Je m'occupe alors de Damon, ponctuant mes phrases de ah, oh, euh ou bien en faisant trainer les mots. Plus cela avance et plus j'ai l'impression que je vais jouir devant tout le monde. Heureusement Jaz me donne des moments de répits pour retomber, avant de recommencer.

—J'adore Alice, il va falloir trouver ce qui va avec, normalement on ne fait pas le contraire.

Oui, ben moi aussi j'adore ce que me fait endurer Jaz, heureusement mes parents, Edward et Bella ne sont pas là, car ...

—Ouiiiii, que je n'ai pas pu retenir

Damon viens alors me voir pour me murmurer dans l'oreille.

—Alors petite coquine, ton homme te fait l'amour par télécommande interposé ?

Je lui fais un signe positif de la tête, puis il regarde Jaz pour lui adresser un sourire complice.

Les magasins défilent comme dans un rêve et plus ça va et plus je prends mon pied, je dois passer pour une folle mais c'est si bon. Jaz semble aussi prendre beaucoup de plaisir à appuyer sur ce bouton et regarder mes réactions.

—Bon Damon, oh mon dieu, dis-je aux portes de la jouissance en mettant ma main devant ma bouche, comment te trouve tu ?

—Tu es la reine, répond Damon.

Jaz a compris il ne relâche plus le bouton, je vais jouir il faut que je parte. Je me mets la main devant la bouche et leur dis.

—Je dois aller aux toilettes, je reviens.

Arrivé aux toilettes, j'agrippe fortement le lavabo de mes deux mains, sert la bouche. Je me sens envahir d'une promesse d'orgasme, il arrive doucement, oui il arrive, bientôt, maintenant, j'appuie sur le titilleur de clito pour augmenter mon plaisir. Je suis alors inondé de jouissance dans tout mon corps et une explosion de mouille dans ma culotte. Je retire cette dernière pour apprécier cette fin d'orgasme qui retombe toujours doucement. Mais il suffit de refaire une pression sur le clito pour voler un peu de plaisir.

Jaz arrive au moment où je recommence à souffler, mais son arrivé me donne envie d'avoir son sexe en moi. Je lui montre la culotte, rentre dans un des wc, rabats la lunette et l'invite à s'asseoir. Une fois exécuté, je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'empale sur son braque. Je fais des mouvements rapides.

—Je vais jouir, me dit-il.

J'accélère un peu je sens son sperme en moi qui me déclenche un nouvel orgasme que je tente de garder muet. Je le serre fortement dans mes bras, vivement une autre surprise, ma vision ne m'avait pas trompée, bien au contraire.

—Alice on doit les rejoindre, ils nous attendent dans le rayon lingerie, dit-il en s'éloignant.

—Jaz ?

—Oui, répond-t-il en se retournant.

—Merci

===PV de Damon===

Mais quelle idée de nous donner rendez-vous dans le rayon lingerie, comme si j'avais besoin de porte-jarretelles ! Les voilà enfin de retour, ils ont tous les deux la banane. Leur sourire est loin de refléter l'explosion de bonheur qu'ils ont dans la tête. Étrange, je prends du plaisir à voir les gens heureux.

—Comment vas Alice ? Tu ne semblais vraiment pas dans ton assiette.

—Je vais mieux, dit Alice, merci de t'en inquiéter Damon.

—Mais que t'es t'il arrivé ? Insiste blondy.

—Elle a dû avaler quelque chose par inadvertance, dit Jasper, mais je suis arrivé à le faire passer. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. On devrait rentrer faire nos valises.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 Balade dans les ruelles

===PV d'Edward===

Certains sont partis avec Alice faire des courses, d'autres ont préférer refaire le monde avec Carlisle et Angel, quand à Bella et moi nous avions besoin de nous retrouver maintenant que tout est à plat. Nous marchons dans les ruelles, sans but précis.

—Tu sais quoi ? dis-je.

—Non.

—J'ai envie de t'aimer.

—Oh, dis-moi à l'oreille, pendant qu'on marche, comment tu veux m'aimer.

Sencuré

—Pour commencer, je t'obligerai à t'arrêter et je t'embrasserais goulûment, dis-je en accompagnant les paroles aux actes.

Sa langue dans ma bouche était un acte si fort, même si mes pulsions font surface j'essaye de les ignorer. On reprend notre chemin.

—Ensuite, je t'adosserais à un mur, j'embrasserais ton cou tout en caressant ta sainte poitrine.

—Je gémirais doucement à tes oreilles, mais j'attendrais d'avoir plus.

—Plus ? Je ferais glisser ma main sur ta taille et des frissons recouvriront tout ton corps. Je relèverais ta petite mini-jupe moulante au niveau de tes anches.

—Et tu découvriras un porte-jarretelle nacré et surprise ...

—Tu ne porte pas de culotte ?

—Non.

—Génial. Je caresserais tes fesses en me collant contre toi.

—Je sentirais ta virilité si dure que ma seule envie est de t'avoir au fond de moi.

—Mais non chérie, je me mettrais à genoux à tes pieds en faisant reposer ta chambre gauche sur mon épaule droite.

—Tu es ignoble, j'attends avec impatience de sentir ta langue contre mon sexe.

—Non chérie, pas tout de suite. J'humidifie mes doigts de venin pour caresser grandes lèvres.

—Je baisse mon bassin et l'incline à l'arrière pour te forcer à passer la barrière et toucher mon petit bouton de plaisir.

—Je te l'accorde, je le caresse avec tendresse.

—Je gémie d'aise et en veux plus, beaucoup plus et je pousse ta tête.

—J'en ai aussi envie et ma langue remplace mes doigts qui se dirigent vers ton antre dans le quelle trois d'entre eux rentre. Ils ont bien, dans ce lieu humide de désir, qui sera bientôt encore plus humide de plaisir.

—J'ai replié ma jambe gauche et c'est mon pied qui repose sur ton épaule, ouvrant au mieux mon sexe pour te faciliter la tâche.

—Tu veux ?

—Oui je veux.

—Je sors de ton vagin pour badigeonner de la mouille de partout et je les remets dans ton intimité, car ...

—.. Car je te l'ordonne.

—Ma main inactive rejoint alors la deuxième et mon indexe rentre ton si beau cul.

—Je fais plus que gémir je commence à crier, ce qui te donne ...

—... Ce qui me donne encore plus envie.

Cette ruelle est déserte, je pousse ma femme violemment contre le mur, retrousse sa jupe et comme prévue je trouve un porte-jarretelles nacré, mais surtout je ne trouve pas de culotte. J'ouvre ma braguette sort mon sexe qui est au garde-à-vous depuis le début de l'histoire. Je le rentre sans ménagement dans ma femme qui est plus que prête à m'accueillir. Je prends son genou gauche et le monte à la hauteur de ma taille. On c'est tellement chauffé à blanc que je viens rapidement, mais pas elle. Je continue alors, très vite ma virilité revient encore plus fortement. Je continue à la baiser, il n'y a pas d'autre mot dans ce cas. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps, je passe alors une main sous ses fesses et plonge mon indexe dans son cul pendant ce temps elle libère mon épaule en ouvrant ma chemise. Presque immédiatement je la sens se contracter, ses dents se plantant dans mon épaule pour étouffer un cri. Les contractions de son vagin me font à nouveau exploser. Nous restons comme cela un moment indéterminé, puis on se sépare en nous rhabillant. Elle revient dans mes bras et on reprend notre marche.

—Très jolie façon de m'aimer si réaliste que j'ai eu l'impression de sentir ton membre en moi.

—Il faudrait vraiment qu'on le mette en pratique quand on sera que tous les deux. L'impression ? Oh et puis mince, viens, je vais t'apprendre à me provoquer.

Je retourne à l'endroit de notre délit.

—Met-toi à quatre pattes derrière la pile de palette et tâche d'être discrète.

Elle m'obéit au-delà de mes demandes, car elle retrousse la jupe. Je me mets à genoux derrière elle et je rentre alors à nouveau en elle, mais par son petit trou.

—Branle-toi chérie et dit-le moi.

—Je caresse mon bouton, Edward c'est si bon.

—Au oui c'est bon. Caresse-toi plus vite.

—Je frotte mon clito, mais toi encule moi plus fort.

—Comme ça ?

—Encore plus, je maltraite mon clito, ahhhhh je vais venir ...

—Moi aussi, attends-moi.

Je viens encore fortement et ma femme aussi dans un cri animal. Mais cette fois-ci on ne traînera pas.

—Habille toi vite on file d'ici, on n'a pas été assez discret et il me semble que quelques viens.

On file rapidement et on croise deux agents de police.

—Jeunes gens avez vu quelques choses ?

—Non, lui menti-je, nous n'avons qu'entendu un cri d'animal sauvage, d'où notre empressement à partir.

—Partez vite et mettez vous en sécurité.

—Merci monsieur l'agent.

—Où en étions-nous, me demande ma belle.

—Je devais te dire comment je t'aime.

—Alors, comment m'aimes-tu ?

—Je t'aime comme une rose, j'aime à me piquer à tes épines.

—Moi des épines ?

—Chaque épines et pour moi une des facettes de ta personnalité. Ensuite, une rose, car j'aime à t'effeuiller jusqu'à découvrir ton bouton.

—Edward !

—Oups, ce n'est pas le lieu et le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de choses.

—Toi, commence-t-elle, tu es une poupée russe. J'ai beau ouvrir la boite il y a une autre dedans accompagné de son lot de surprise.

—Nous sommes déjà devant l'hôtel. Bella ?

—Oui ?

—Je t'aime, tu es mon antidote.

Nous rejoignons l'hôtel où tout le mode s'affaire à préparer leurs bagages, nous allons avoir encore plein d'excédent pour le vol. Sacré Alice ! Bella s'occupe de nos valises et je décide de sortir sur le balcon afin de profiter de l'air. Sur place ce trouve déjà les deux compères, Emmett et Damon.

—Edward viens avec nous Damon s'amuse avec les nuages et déclenche des pluies isolées sur les passants, c'est à mourir de rire.

—Bande de gamins !

—Regarde la jeune fille là-bas, elle va nous faire une représentation de tee-shirt mouillé, dit Damon.

La pluie se met alors à tombé, la pauvre fille n'a aucun endroit pour s'abriter et j'éclate de rire. Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, je le sais, mais c'est si bon de rire.

—Je crois que tu viens de rejoindre la bande de gamin, me dit Emmett.

—Les enfants, dit Carlisle derrière nous, j'aimerais parler à Edward.

—Emmett et Damon restez, leur dis-je. Calisle, je te sais inquiet, mais il semblerait que c'est en train de passer.

—Explique-moi mon fils.

—Quand il a fallu nourrir Damon, je me suis chargé de trouver et lui apporter sa première victime. J'ai choisi un dealer qui était sur le point de violer une jeune fille. Je me suis senti si fort quand je l'ai maîtrisé, j'étais grisé, mais je n'ai pas cédé à la tentation.

—Je comprends et je suis fier de toi, mais je présume qu'il y a un mais.

—J'ai regardé Damon boire, j'ai entendu la victime mourir, cela m'a rendu dingue et je n'ai pensé qu'à recommencer à jouer au justicier.

—Je n'aurais pas dû t'impliquer, dit Damon.

—J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, pour sauver un ami. De plus je vais mieux.

—Comment as-tu fait, demande Carlisle.

—Ma femme et mon antidote.

—Ton problème est-il réglé ?

—Pas pour autant, mais le temps m'y aidera.

—Je serais toujours là.

—Papa, comment va Esmée ?

—Pas très bien. Je ne suis pas content de ce qu'elles ont fait.

—Je ne me suis pas gêné pour le dire à Bella.

—Bella n'est pas coupable.

—Bella est autant coupable voir plus de ce qui est arrivé, dis-je en sentant ma douleur et ma colère revenir.

—N'oublie pas qu'elles ont leur libre arbitre. Soit, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais elle a été efficace.

—Et maman en souffre …

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, dit Elena sur le pas de la porte fenêtre, un baisé de ma part l'a soulagée.

—Merci Elena, dis-je.

—J'aurais voulu faire plus, mais mes dons me quittent chaque jour un peu plus. Je …

Damon est déjà auprès d'elle la prenant dans ces bras alors qu'elle vient de perdre connaissance.

—Va l'installer sur le divan je vais l'occulter, dit mon père.

—Ne me dite pas que son dernier repas est la pizza que je lui ai apporté !

Tout le monde ce regarde et personne ose parler. Tout le monde l'a négligé, elle la première. Damon devance Stephan et commande une collation, pendant que mon père lui injecte un stimulant.

—Une fois nourrie, je veux qu'elle soit alité jusqu'à notre départ. Le cadeau fait à Esmée à dû être la fatigue de trop.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 Enfin de retour

===PV de Carlisle===

Avant le départ nous avons fait nos aux revoir à nos amis nous promettant de s'échanger des nouvelles.

Le voyage fut d'un calme absolue, le trio Salvatore avait le vol à dormir. J'avais gardé une surveillance sur Elena qui avait besoin de calme et de repos. Sa vie n'avait pas été facile depuis sa rencontre avec Stephan. Cela me renvoie à la vie de Bella et d'Edward. J'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer chez nous, Nessie me manque, cette petite chipie, qui avait provoqué une révolution dans notre famille encore plus que l'amour d'Edward pour une humaine.

De retour chez nous, je me sens bien dans cette maison, étrangement c'était le seule endroit où j'avais ressenti ce sentiment. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et je vois ma petite fille en sortir. Elle n'a pas beaucoup grandi, je pense qu'elle est arrivée à sa taille adulte, mais ces formes de femme ce sont bien développées. Elle commence par les bras de son papa, c'est bien connu les filles aime leur père. Elle embrasse tendrement sa mère puis sa grande- mère. Elle s'approche de moi et me sert fortement dans ces bras.

—Ma chérie, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été là.

—Oh grand-père tu es là maintenant et j'ai tellement de question, dit-elle en pleurant.

—Ma puce tout va bien se passer, nous sommes tous là et on va t'aider.

—Merci, me dit-elle en me serrant encore plus fort contre elle.

—C'est qui les invités ?

—Elena, Stephan et Damon, mais tu auras l'occasion de mieux les connaître plus tard. File embrasser tes oncles et tante.

Je l'admire alors pendant qu'elle embrasse Alice et Jasper. Ensuite elle fonce dans les bras de sa tatie rosie, depuis le début un lien fort les unis et elle se remet à pleurer. Emmett ne supportant pas les larmes de sa nièce l'attrape par le bras et la fait grimper sur son dos. Et comme à son habitude se met à courir et fini sa course par un salto avant dans les cris de joie de notre Nessie chérie.

Son père l'appel à son tour et tout les trois partent vers leur cottage, profiter d'un moment en famille. Si un jour j'avais imaginé mon fils père de famille ...

===PV de Nessie===

Mes parents sont enfin là, je me sens déjà mieux. C'est comme tous ces malades qui vont mieux juste en allant faire une visite à leur médecin. Nous arrivons au cottage, je profite que mon père vide les valises pour me blottir dans les bras de ma maman qui s'asseoir sur le lit afin de pouvoir bercer sa grande fille.

—Tu m'as manqué maman.

—Autant que ton père ?

—Ce n'est pas gentil maman. Je vous aime autant, mais différemment.

—Je t'aime aussi, mais que veux tu je suis un peu jalouse de vous deux.

Je couvre le visage de ma mère de bisous bien baveux.

—Nessie, coquine que fait tu à ta mère ? Qui veut aller dans la clairière avec moi ?

—Nous, dis-je.

—Alors en route, tu veux que je te porte sur mon dos jeune fille ?

—Oui et je veux que tu cours le plus vite possible, maman nous retrouvera plus tard.

J'adore sentir le vent sur mon visage, mon père et si doué, quant à ma mère elle essaye de tenir la vitesse mais nous la distançons rapidement.

Dix minutes plus tard nous sommes tous les trois dans les bras des uns et des autres. Je sens l'amour et la tendresse de mes parents, je ferme les yeux. Une sensation d'apaisement m'envahis, je sens le sommeil m'inviter. Je résiste, mais l'abandon est si bon que je me laisse aller …

FIN des Vacances d'Edward la suite dans la prochaine histoire « Edward et l'homme en noir »


End file.
